Zufall oder Schicksal?
by Aidwyn
Summary: Kelly und Shannon leben noch. Kelly macht mit ihrer besten Freundin Susan einen Trip nach Washington D.C. Dort treffen sie auf Tony und das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf. Und: Wird das Schicksal Kelly und ihren Vater wieder zusammen bringen?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**** Alles nix mein. Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld**

**A/N: **Viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst bitte nicht ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, beides ist gern gesehen! Zufall oder Schicksal?Prolog

Es war ein lauer Frühlingsmorgen in Philadelphia. In einem kleinen Vorort, lebte eine Frau mit ihrer Tochter.  
>Die rothaarige Frau verließ ihr Haus. Sie trug eine Schürze und Handschuhe, gemacht für die Gartenarbeit. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie eine Gartenschere und in der anderen eine Harke, womit sie das Unkraut aus ihrem Rosenbeet vertilgen wollte. Ihre langen, roten Haare hatte sie nach hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, wobei eine widerspenstige Strähne immer wieder nach vorne, in ihr hübsches Gesicht fiel. Energisch strich sie sich die Strähne wieder hinters Ohr. Sie blieb kurz stehen und genoss die ersten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr entgegen strahlten und sie freudig zu begrüßen schienen.<br>Versonnen schloss sie ihre Augen und lächelte verträumt. Und wieder erschien ein Gesicht in ihrem Geist. Das Gesicht eines Mannes mit stechend blauen Augen, die sie anstrahlten. Es war das Gesicht ihrer einzig wahren Liebe, den sie vor knapp 15 Jahren verloren hatte und alles wegen dem FBI. Sie seufzte traurig und öffnete abrupt ihre Augen. Dieser Verlust quälte sie noch heute. Sie hatte diesen Mann aus tiefsten Herzen geliebt. Sie schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen um sein Gesicht zurück zurufen, um sich dann ganz ihrer Arbeit im Vorgarten zu widmen.

Keine Stunde später, kam ein roter VW Beatle um die Ecke geschossen, driftete auf die Auffahrt der rothaarigen Frau und kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen.  
>Shannon, so hieß die Frau, schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Temperament beim Autofahren hatte ihre Tochter eindeutig von ihrem Vater geerbt. So sehr sie ihn auch geliebt hatte und es immer noch tat, so hasste sie doch seinen Fahrstil, der mehr riskant als recht war. Ihre Tochter benahm sich nicht besser. Sie seufzte theatralisch auf.<br>Die Fahrertür vom Beatle schwang auf und eine hübsche, brünette Frau, Anfang zwanzig stieg aus. Geräuschvoll schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und grinste ihr Auto an. Schließlich wandte sie sich um und schaute zur ihrer Mutter, die sich nun von ihrem Rosenbeet erhoben hatte und gemächlich auf ihre Tochter zuging, um sie zu begrüßen.  
>Da Freitag war, kam ihre Tochter aus dem College und blieb übers Wochenende bei ihrer Mutter. Ihre Tochter grinste sie schelmisch an und kam ihr entgegen.<p>

„Hi Mom! Hab ich's mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich in deinem ach so geliebten Rosenbeet finden würde!", neckte sie ihre Mutter.

„Hallo mein Kind. Schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte sie ihre Tochter und zog sich ihre Handschuhe aus, um ihre Tochter gebührend begrüßen zu können.

Ihre Tochter lachte fröhlich und umarmte ihre Mutter ebenso fest, wie sie von ihr umarmt wurde. Arm in Arm betraten sie dann das gemütlich, eingerichtete Haus und gingen in die Küche.

„Hast du Kaffee da?", fragte ihre Tochter sogleich, sobald sie die Küche betraten.

Shannon rollte mit den Augen.

„Du bist schon ganz wie dein Vater, Kelly. Er konnte auch nie ohne seinen Kaffee. Ohne dieses Gebräu ging bei ihm gar nichts!", lachte sie und wieder einmal schossen schöne Erinnerungen an ihren Mann vor ihrem inneren Augen vorbei. Sie seufzte erneut schwer. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

Kelly lachte über die Anekdote über ihren Vater. Sie konnte sich noch sehr genau an ihn erinnern und sie tat es auch sehr gerne. Sie hatte ihn sehr geliebt. Immer wenn er von seinem Marine Corp nach Hause kam, war sie die erste, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie schloss traurig die Augen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die ihr einen dampfenden, heißen Becher mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk - Kaffee- entgegen hielt. Schwarz ohne Milch und Zucker, so wie sie ihn liebte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

_**4 Wochen später**_

Die letzte Vorlesung vor den Semesterferien war vorbei und Kelly konnte endlich ins Studentenwohnheim gehen und ihre Sachen, für den Trip nach Washington D.C., packen. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Sachen fein säuberlich aufs Bett, bevor sie ihre Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervor kramte und aufs Bett schmiss. Sie hatte nicht mal eine halbe Stunde Zeit um sich fertig zu machen, zu packen und pünktlich am Tor des Campus' zu stehen und auf Susan zu warten.

Susan war seit acht Jahren ihre beste Freundin. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich, machten und teilten – außer Jungs natürlich - alles mit einander.

Schon seit Monaten hatten die beiden jungen Frauen diesen Trip zusammen geplant und Kelly freute sich schon riesig darauf mit ihrer besten Freundin - die wie eine Schwester, die sie nie hatte, für sie war – nach Washington D.C zu fahren. Es hatte Kelly einiges abverlangt ihre Mutter zu besänftigen, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr sehr schwer fallen würde ihr einziges Kind, ganz allein wegfahren zu lassen – obwohl sie ja nicht mal ganz allein war. Kelly konnte sie verstehen. Sie hatten es in den letzten 15 Jahren nicht gerade einfach und Shannon hatte einfach Angst sie auch noch zu verlieren, so wie sie damals ihren Dad verloren hatten.

Sie seufzte schwer. Da war er wieder, ihr Dad, der sie, obwohl er tot war, ständig verfolgte und nie ganz weg war.

Sie riss sich aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken und widmete sich wieder ihrer Reisetasche. Sorgfältig packte sie jedes Kleidungsstück, immer darauf bedacht keine Falten hinein zu projizieren, in ihre Tasche, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte mit niemandem mehr gerechnet. Verwirrt ging sie an ihre Zimmertür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Vor der Tür stand eine grinsende, junge Frau mit blonden schulterlangen Haaren und grünen Augen, die sie schelmisch an blitzten. Erleichtert stieß Kelly die Luft aus.

„Ach, du bist es. Komm doch rein!", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür nun ganz.

Die junge Frau blickte Kelly entgeistert an.

„Na die Begrüßung hatte ich mir allerdings anders vorgestellt, bei deiner aller, aller…"

„Übertreib nicht Susi.", unterbrach Kelly sie grinsend.

„... besten Freundin. Und ich ÜBERtreibe überhaupt nicht!", bemerkte Susan schmollend.

Kelly lachte und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. Die jungen Frauen lachten ausgelassen, bis Kelly sich aus der Umarmung löste und ihre Freundin fragend ansah.

„Aber sag mal, was machst du jetzt schon hier? Wollten wir uns nicht erst in...", sie schaute auf die Uhr, „…genau 10 Minuten unten am Haupttor treffen?", fragte sie und schaute ihre Freundin scharf an. „Du hast doch nichts ausgefressen, oder?"

„Ich? NIE!", entgegnete Susan ihr unschuldig.

Kelly zog daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihrem Vater nun verdammt ähnlich.

Susan hob abwehrend die Hände in die Luft. Sie versuchte es zwar immer wieder, aber Kelly durchschaute sie jedes Mal, tja man konnte eine Kelly Gibbson eben nicht anlügen.

„Okay, okay, hast gewonnen. Aber ausgefressen – wie du so schön betont hast - hab ich wirklich nichts, ganz ehrlich.", verriet sie und setzte ihren Dackelblick auf, dem auch keine Kelly widerstehen konnte.

Kelly grinste und nickte. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Trip noch mit jemandem groß Ärger bekämen.

„Allerdings…" Kelly schaute entsetzt auf. ‚Oh nein, jetzt kommt's.' „Ich hab Josh den Laufpass gegeben!", grinste Susan und Kelly stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Na wenn's sonst nichts ist!", sagte sie und wandte sich zu ihrer Tasche, um sie zu schließen und vor die Tür zu stellen.

„Aber wie kommt's auf einmal?", fragte sie nach, neugierig war sie dann ja doch.

Susan seufzte.

„Er hat mir zu doll geklammert und sag jetzt nicht: ‚Ich hab dich doch gewarnt!'", antwortete Susan auf Kellys Frage und hob provokant den Zeigefinger.

Kelly lachte fröhlich auf.

„Würd ich nie wagen!"

Susan schnaubte und rollte die Augen. ‚Von wegen! PH!'

„Oh shit!", rief Kelly entsetzt aus, als sie auf die Uhr schaute und feststellen musste, dass sie nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit hatten. Sie griff ihre Reisetasche und nach der Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie aus ihrer Studentenbude. Sie schloss ihre Tür sorgfältig ab und gemeinsam gingen sie nun schnellen Schrittes den langen Flur entlang, rannten die Treppen runter und erreichten schließlich, völlig aus der Puste, das Haupttor.

Von dort aus waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Bushaltestelle. Doch das Glück war ihnen an dem Tag wohl nicht holt, denn kaum waren sie einen Schritt vorwärts gegangen, kam der Bus angefahren. Kelly und Susan sahen sich an, nickten sich zu und rannten was das Zeug hielt. Der Busfahrer schien sie bemerkt zu haben, denn der Bus blieb stehen und ließ die jungen Frauen noch einsteigen, bevor er endgültig die Türen schloss und los fuhr. Erleichtert und nun völlig außer Atem ließen sie sich die Sitze plumpsen, nachdem sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten. Nun hieß es, sich zurück lehnen und fünf lange Stunden Busfahrt über sich ergehen zu lassen.

_**Fünf Stunden später**_

Endlich hatten sie Washington D.C. erreicht und wurden von einem regelrechten Wolkenbruch begrüßt. Kelly rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Na das fängt ja schon gut an. Kaum da, schon ein Sauwetter.", meckerte sie, leicht enttäuscht.

„Sieh es positiv, Kel!", grinste Susan.

„Positiv? POSITIV? Was soll daran bitte schön positiv sein?", grummelte Kelly und schaute ihre Freundin entsetzt an.

„Na das positive daran ist, dass wir endlich da sind!", erwiderte Susan und handelte sich sogleich eine Kopfnuss von ihrer Freundin ein. „Autsch! Wofür war die denn?", fragte sie entrüstet.

Kelly grinste nur und drehte sich zufrieden zum Fenster.

„Washington D.C. bitte alle aussteigen, dieser Bus endet hier!", ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern.

Der Bus hielt an und die Fahrgäste strömten aus dem Bus, nur Kelly und Susan blieben gelassen sitzen und warteten bis das Gedränge vorüber war und sie unbeschadet aussteigen konnten. Sie kramten ihre Reisetaschen hervor und stiegen aus dem nun leeren Bus aus.

Etwas unschlüssig und Orientierungslos – schließlich waren sie noch nie zuvor in Washington gewesen - drehten sie sich im Kreis und schauten sich um.

„Und nun?", fragte Susan.

Kelly schwieg für einen Moment, dann regte sie sich und ging schnurstracks in die Wartehalle der Station. Susan schnaubte und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Darauf hätte sie auch selber kommen können. Kelly schaute sich um und als sie einen Bahnhofmitarbeiter ausgemacht hatte, ging sie zu diesem hin und fragte ihn nach dem Weg. Keine fünf Minuten später stand sie wieder neben ihrer Freundin.

„Und? Wohin?", fragte Susan.

„Der freundliche Herr dort hinten," sie deutete auf den Security Mann, „… meinte, wir würden uns zu Fuß wohl eher verlaufen, als in unserem Hotel anzukommen – sehr hilfreich übrigens. Ich schlage vor wir leisten uns heute mal ein Taxi und Morgen erkunden wir die Stadt… Zu Fuß!", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu.

Susan nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Bahnhof und steuerten einen Taxistand an.

_**NCIS, Hauptquartier**_

Stille herrschte in dem Großraumbüro, wo das Team von Leroy Jethro Gibbs, an ihren Schreibtischen saß und alte Akten durcharbeiteten. Allerdings nicht jeder von dem Team war auf die Akten konzentriert. Ein gewisser Anthony „Tony" DiNozzo schielte immer wieder verstohlen zu seiner Partnerin Ziva David, der Mossad Agentin, die nun schon ein halbes Jahr bei ihnen im Team war, direkt nach Kates Tod. Bei dem Gedanken an Kate seufzte Tony auf. Er vermisste sie, ohne Frage.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen. McGee starrte gebannt auf den Monitor und hämmerte wie wild auf der Tastatur. Tony schmunzelte und sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Gibbs.

Gibbs, der ältere Chefermittler, der so was wie eine Vaterfigur für ihn geworden war. Gibbs hatte sich dazu durch gerungen sich mal mit seinem IPod zu beschäftigen. Der IPod lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch, daneben der Pappbecher mit seinem heiß geliebten Kaffee. Gibbs starrte auf den IPod als erwarte er, dass dieses dämliche Ding ihm irgendwie mitteilen würde, wie es denn nun funktionierte. Tony schmunzelte. Das war doch wieder so typisch für seinen Boss. Er fand es sehr amüsant seinen Boss dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser sich mit der neusten Technik herum ärgerte.  
>Gibbs schnaubte, nahm den IPod und schmiss ihn achtkant in den Papierkorb. „Scheiß Ding!", fluchte dieser und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.<p>

Tony konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen nicht gleich lauthals los zu lachen. Um nicht groß auf zu fallen, versteckte Tony sein Gesicht hinter seinem Monitor, als er jedoch wieder auf sah, musste er feststellen, dass Gibbs nicht mehr an seinem Platz war.  
>Bevor er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, wo er denn nun hin war, bekam er eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und blickte in die stechend blauen Augen vom Chefermittler. Schmerzverzerrt rieb er sich den Hinterkopf. Gibbs beugte sich langsam zu seinem ranghöchsten Agenten runter und kam Tony dabei bedrohlich näher.<p>

„Wenn du dich noch einmal über mich lustig machst, kannst du die Radieschen von unten bewundern!", flüsterte er bedrohlich. „VERSTANDEN!", kam es nun etwas lauter, eindringlich.

Tony zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und nickte. Und wie er verstanden hatte.

„Gut!", meinte Gibbs, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und wandte sich zum gehen um.

Tony stieß erleichtert die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte.  
>Gibbs jedoch drehte sich noch mal um.<p>

„Schluss für heute!", sagte er nur und verschwand.

'Endlich!', dachte Tony erleichtert, griff sich seine Sachen und ging eiligen Schrittes zum Fahrstuhl. Ziva und McGee direkt hinter ihm.  
>Die Drei traten gemeinsam in den Fahrstuhl und fuhren hinab in die Garage. In der Garage angekommen, ging er zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und fuhr hinaus auf die geschäftigen Straßen Washingtons.<p> 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

_**Am nächsten Morgen**_

Kelly und Susan standen sehr früh auf, schließlich hatten sie noch eine Menge vor, an diesem Tag und wollten diesen dann nicht mit schlafen verschwenden. Kelly machte es nichts im Geringsten aus, eher im Gegenteil, sie liebte es früh aufzustehen. Viel Schlaf brauchte sie eh nicht. Nach nur fünf Stunden Schlaf, war sie fit wie ein Turnschuh. Susan dagegen war ein regelrechter Langschläfer – ein Morgenmuffel noch dazu - und sie hasste nichts mehr als früh aufstehen zu müssen.

Übel gelaunt folgte Susan ihrer Freundin, zum Frühstück, ins Hotelrestaurant. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf, sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wieso Kelly morgens so gut drauf sein konnte. Es ging ihr nicht in den Kopf rein. Grummelnd folgte sie ihr und setzte sich ihr dann gegenüber an einen der freien Tische.

Kelly ließ ihren Blick durch das Hotelrestaurant schweifen, auf der Suche nach ihrem heiß geliebten Getränk, doch sie konnte es nirgends ausfindig machen. Frustriert schnaubte sie. Dann musste sie wohl oder übel in einen der vielen Coffee Shops gehen und sich dort ihren Morgenkaffee besorgen. Um sich für den langen Tag zu rüsten, frühstückten sie ausgiebig. Doch Kelly vermisste ihren Kaffee schrecklich und sie wurde immer ungeduldiger.

Susan schmunzelte.

„Ja, ja, immer diese Süchtigen!", neckte sie ihre beste Freundin und erntete dafür einen tödlichen Blick, welcher sie nur dazu veranlasste noch breiter zu grinsen.

So war ihre Freundin, sie konnte einfach nicht lange ohne ihren Kaffee, schon gar nicht am Morgen. Sie ahnte bereits jetzt, wo sie ihr Weg als erstes hinführen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück, nahmen sie ihre Sachen und verließen das Holiday Inn, Georgetown.

Vorsichtshalber hatte Kelly einen Stadtplan eingesteckt, nur für den Fall der Fälle, dass sie nicht mehr weiter wussten, denn noch eine Taxifahrt würde nicht mehr in ihren Budget passen. Schon die letzte Taxifahrt, von der Busstation zum Hotel, hatte ihnen im Geldbeutel weh getan.

Kelly ging schnurstracks durch die Straßen und Susan hatte langsam wirklich Probleme mit ihr mitzuhalten.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Kelly?", rief Susan außer Atem.  
>„Kaffee!", war die einsilbige Antwort von ihr.<p>

Susan schnaubte, folgte ihrer Freundin dennoch weiter. ‚Kelly und ihr Kaffee!'

Ein paar Blocks weiter kamen sie an einem riesigen Gebäude vorbei, welches einen Hohen Sicherheitsstandard besaß. Neugierig ging Susan darauf zu und begutachtete das Schild was davor angebracht war. Mit großen Lettern stand da drauf geschrieben: NCIS.

„NCIS? Für was steht das denn?", fragte sich Susan und erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort, wurde jedoch überrascht, als sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin hinter sich vernahm, die ihr antwortete.

„Naval Criminal Investigative Service!", sagte Kelly mit fester Stimme.

Verwirrt schaute Susan sie an.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Ich studiere Forensik, schon vergessen?", grinste Kelly ihre Freundin an.

„Also Navy-Cops?", stellte Susan fest und Kelly nickte.

Susan schaute sich noch mal um und folgte dann Kelly, die ihren Weg zum nächsten Coffee Shop wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Hinter ihnen verließen zwei Special Agents das Gebäude, niemand anderes als Anthony DiNozzo und Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie endlich einen Coffee Shop – nicht weit vom NCIS Gebäude entfernt - entdeckt. Freudestrahlend hielt Kelly direkt darauf zu und freute sich schon ihren ersten Kaffee endlich trinken zu können. Doch als sie den Coffee Shop betraten, stöhnte Kelly genervt auf. Sie brauchte ihren Kaffee jetzt und nicht erst in zehn Jahren! Die menschliche Schlange stand bis zur Eingangstür und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es schnell voran gehen. Nichts desto trotz, stellte Kelly sich an. Sie brauchte einfach ihren Kaffee und da so viele Menschen hier anstanden und Kaffee kauften, musste dieser verdammt gut sein und wehe wenn nicht.

Susan stellte sich seufzend neben ihre Freundin. Am liebsten hätte sie diese am Arm gepackt und nach draußen gezerrt, doch sie kannte ihre Freundin nur allzu gut. Wenn sie den Tag mit ihr überleben wollte, dann musste sie da jetzt eben durch. Lieber lange warten, als eine leicht reizbare Kelly mit sich herumzuschleppen und nichts vom Tag zu haben. Nee, nee, dann lieber dass über sich ergehen lassen.

Nervös trat Kelly von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Konnte das nicht etwas schneller gehen? Sie brauchte ganz dringend einen Kaffee, sonst würde sie, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, die Wände hoch gehen und das wäre für keinem, der es auch nur wagte in ihre Nähe zu kommen, ungefährlich. Sie seufzte erneut. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob ihr Vater genauso gewesen war, wenn er seinen Kaffee nicht bekam. Sie konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass ihr Dad immer mit einem Becher Kaffee anzutreffen war und wenn er mal keinen bekam, war ihr Dad unausstehlich gewesen und hatte übelst schlachte Laune.  
>Ein Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen. Sie dachte gern und auch sehr oft an ihren Vater, es gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er ganz nah bei ihr war. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an jenen schicksalhaften Tag, an dem ihr junges Leben völlig aus den Bahnen geworfen worden war. Die Autobombe, die ihr Leben zerstörte und ihr den geliebten Vater nahm; die lauten Rufe ihrer Mutter, die sie suchte. Über all waren Flammen. Eine unerträgliche Hitze, kaum Luft zum atmen. Es war die Hölle, für die damals achtjährige.<p>

Gewaltsam riss sie sich aus den Erinnerungen. Dieser Ort war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Platz um in düsteren Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Überhaupt dachte sie nur sehr selten daran. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass ihr Vater tot war, doch sie wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern und schloss diese Erinnerung in den tiefsten Tiefen ihres Seins ein. Doch ausgerechnet heute und in diesem Coffee Shop brachen sie aus ihrem Gefängnis aus und überfluteten sie. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Am liebsten hätte sie laut aufgeschrien und sich in die nächste Ecke verkrümelt, um mit ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Erinnerung allein zu sein. Doch sie konnte nicht, sie musste stark sein. Und so verbannte sie unter großer Kraftanstrengung die schreckliche Erinnerung wieder in ihr Gefängnis. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Die Erinnerung war verdrängt, nur der tief sitzende Schmerz war weiterhin vorhanden.  
>Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sich die Schlange um einiges gelichtet hatte. Jetzt waren nur noch zwei vor ihr dran. Na das würde sie auch noch überstehen!<p>

Susan hatte ihre Freundin beobachtet und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie erkannt, dass sie irgendetwas quälte. Wahrscheinlich die Erinnerung an den Schicksalhaften Tag an dem ihr Vater ums Leben kam. Kelly redete so oft von ihrem Vater, dass sie schon das Gefühl hatte eben diesen ganz genau zu kennen.  
>Sie seufzte. Leider konnte man keine Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken. Sie schaute wieder nach vorne. Na endlich, Kelly war an der Reihe. Das hatte auch lange genug gedauert.<p>

Kelly bestellte sich gleich zwei große Kaffee schwarz, extra stark, schließlich hatte sie einiges nachzuholen. Die Bedienung starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ist was?", fragte Kelly leicht genervt. Sie wollte nur ihren Kaffee und nicht so blöde angegafft werden. So was brachte sie immer auf die Palme.

Die Bedienung schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist nur… Ach vergessen sie's!", unterbrach sie sich und machte sich daran den georderten Kaffee zu machen und den Gast schnellst möglich zu bedienen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hielt Kelly endlich zwei Becher in der Hand. Ohne zu wissen warum, schaute sie nach links und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein! Jetzt sah sie schon Gespenster. Total verschreckt schloss sie die Augen. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete sie dann wieder, doch ihre Erscheinung war verschwunden.  
>‚Mensch Kelly reiß dich zusammen!' schallt sie sich selbst. Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass es nur Wunschdenken gewesen war, doch das ungute Gefühl blieb.<br>Frustriert über sich selbst, drehte sie sich um und rempelte dabei jemanden an. Sie hatte Mühe ihren Kaffee im Becher zu behalten, was bei zwei großen Bechern nicht gerade einfach war. Doch sie schaffte es wundersamer Weise. Verärgert schaute sie auf und in die schönsten grünen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment hielt sie die Luft an und verlor sich in den Augen. Bis eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme sie in die Realität zurückholte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte die Stimme, die zu den grünen Augen gehörte, fast schon besorgt

Sie nickte schnell.

„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur einen Moment nicht aufgepasst! Tut mir Leid!", antwortete sie, immer noch leicht verstört.

Der Fremde lächelte sie erleichtert an.

„Dann ist ja gut!", sagte er und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„DiNozzo!", rief jemand wütend.

‚Diese Stimme!', dachte sie, schüttelte aber schnell mit dem Kopf. Wurde sie jetzt schon langsam aber sicher verrückt?

„Ich muss gehen! Mein Boss wartet nicht gern!", entschuldigte sich der Fremde, lächelte sie noch mal charmant an und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes. „Komme, Boss!"

Susan hatte ihr verstörtes Verhalten bemerkt. Fürsorglich legte sie ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter, welche sie dann sanft drückte. Dankbar für diese Geste, lächelte Kelly sie an.

„Süße was ist los?", fragte Susan und war besorgt über ihre Erscheinung.

Kelly war leichenblass und zitterte leicht, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Nicht hier!", flüsterte Kelly.

„Zurück ins Hotel?"

Kelly nickte nur. Susan legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie hinaus auf das geschäftige Treiben der Großstadt. Mit langsamen Schritten, gingen sie den Weg zurück zum Hotel in der Wisconsin Ave.

Dort angekommen, gingen sie ohne große Umschweife hoch auf ihr Zimmer. Die beiden großen Kaffeebecher waren schon längst leer getrunken. Susan führte Kelly zu einer Couch und drückte sie sanft in die weichen Kissen. Mit einem schweren Seufzer, setzte sie sich neben ihr hin. Kelly starrte geistesabwesend auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Nervös rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander. Behutsam legte Susan ihre eigene Hand auf die von Kelly.  
>Sie schwiegen.<br>Susan würde warten bis Kelly von alleine anfing zu sprechen. Was oder wen auch immer sie in dem Coffee Shop gesehen hatte, es hatte sie mächtig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Kelly versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und in die richtige Bahn zu lenken, doch das fiel ihr unglaublich schwer. So viel schwirrte ihr durch den Kopf. Langsam bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie musste schnell etwas Ruhe in ihre aufgebrachten Gefühle bringen, sonst würde sie noch verrückt werden.

Nach schier unendlich langer Zeit gelang es ihr endlich etwas Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen und realisierte, dass sie mittlerweile in ihrem Hotelzimmer saß und neben ihr saß ihre beste Freundin. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon wieder im Hotel waren, geschweige denn, dass sie auf der Couch saß.  
>Sie schaute Susan an.<p>

„Ich… ich… Susi, er war es. Er war da. In dem Coffee Shop.", krächzte sie.

Verwirrt über die Worte von Kelly, zog Susan die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was wollte sie denn damit sagen?

„Wen meinst du, Süße?", fragte sie und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Dad!", antworte sie ihr mit einem Wort. Ein Wort was so mächtig war.

„Aber ich dachte dein Dad…!", fing Susan an, wurde aber schroff unterbrochen.

„VERDAMMT, das weiß ich doch selbst. Sag mir wie ist es möglich, dass mein Vater tot ist und ich ihn doch heute gesehen habe! Werde ich verrückt?", mit jeder Silbe wurde Kelly immer leiser und verzweifelter.

„Nein, du bist nicht verrückt!", versuchte Susan sie zu trösten. Es schien ihr so unwirklich und doch schien es wahr zu sein. Sie zweifelte nicht an den Worten ihrer Freundin. Wenn sie sagte, sie habe ihn gesehen, dann war es auch so, obwohl es ihr eigentlich unlogisch erschien. Vielleicht gab es dafür einfach nur eine ganz logische Erklärung.

„Wieso glaubst du mir, wenn ich mir nicht mal selber glauben kann?", fragte Kelly und war kurz davor durch zu drehen. „Wie kann das sein?"

Kelly wusste nicht mehr was sie denken oder glauben sollte.

„Hör mal, Kelly. Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung dafür. Es kann doch gut möglich sein, dass es jemanden da draußen gibt, der deinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht.", sagte Susan und schaute in Kellys wässrige Augen.

Ja, das musste es sein. Doch ihr Herz glaubte ihr kein Wort. Sie blendete ihr Herz so gut es ging aus.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!", gab Kelly klein bei und lächelte zaghaft.

Susan lächelte erleichtert.

„Aber sag mal, wer war denn der unverschämt gut aussehende Kerl, den du angerempelt hast? Man war der heiß!", sagte Susan in so einem ernsten Tonfall, dass Kelly anfing zu lachen.

Froh darüber, ihre Freundin aus den trübseligen Gedanken gerissen zu haben, lachte sie mit ihr.

„Ach der! Keine Ahnung, aber heiß war er! Und dann diese Augen… oh Mann ich hätte ihm stundenlang in die Augen sehen können!", antwortete Kelly schließlich und seufzte.

Susan kicherte.

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen: ‚ Das war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick!'", grinste Susan.

Entsetzt schaute Kelly sie an.

„Bist du verrückt! Ich glaube nicht an so was!", schmollte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Susan grinste wissend.

„Na, was meinst du? Wollen wir heute Abend die Stadt unsicher machen?", fragte Susan und Kelly nickte.

_**NCIS, Hauptquartier**_

Gedankenverloren saß Tony an seinem Schreibtisch. Dieses Mädchen ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte so verloren da gestanden, dass er sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte!  
>Er seufzte. Er schaute zwar auf den Bildschirm, doch sehen tat er nur ihr Gesicht. Sie war hübsch ohne Zweifel, aber sie hatte auch noch so etwas Magisches an sich, was ihn wie einen Magneten zu ihr hinzog. Und das hatte er bei noch keiner anderen Frau – außer ihr – gespürt.<br>Er musste sie einfach wieder sehen, nur wie er das anstellen wollte, wusste er noch nicht. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal ihren Namen und Washington war nicht gerade klein. Und so konnte er nur hoffen, dass das Schicksal es gut mit ihm meinte und er sie wieder sehen würde.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

_**Holliday Inn Georgetown 20 Uhr**_

Kelly und Susan standen im Badezimmer vorm Spiegel und machten sich zu Recht um ins Nachtleben von Washington abtauchen zu können.  
>In den letzten vergangenen Stunden hatte Kelly, es dank Susans Hilfe, geschafft, nicht ständig an den Vorfall im Coffee Shop zu denken und das trieb ihre Laune gewaltig in die Höhe.<p>

Kelly hatte ihr kleines Schwarzes –welches sie vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte, man konnte ja nie wissen auf wen man alles traf; wobei sie insgeheim hoffte auf den Mann zu treffen, den sie am Vormittag getroffen hatte – an, dazu passend schwarze, glänzende Stöckelschuhe mit einem zwei Zentimeter Absatz. Ihre braunen glatten Haare, hatte sie hoch gesteckt, nur an den Seiten hing jeweils eine Strähne hinab. Nur sehr dünn trug sie sich etwas Make-up auf und betonte ihre Augen, die nun noch ausdrucksvoller zur Geltung kamen.

Susan betrachtete ihre Freundin und fand sie wunderschön. Sie selbst hatte ein silbernes mit Pailletten bestücktes Kleid an, welches ihr bis zu den Knien ging. Dazu passende Pumps, ebenfalls in Silber gehalten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin hatte sie ihre schwarzen Haare offen, die ihr in leichten Wellen über der Schulter hingen. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf diesen Abend.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatten, gingen sie nach unten zur Rezeption. Kelly ging lächelnd auf den jungen Mann zu, der dahinter stand und ziemlich gelangweilt durch die Gegend guckte.

„Guten Abend. Kennen Sie hier in der Nähe eine gute Disco?", fragte sie ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Der junge Man lächelte zurück.

„Das Silver Star! Wurde erst kürzlich eröffnet, soll aber sehr gut sein.", antwortete er ihr und zwinkerte zurück.

„Danke!", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und wandte sich wieder Susan um.

„Musst du den Männern denn immer den Kopf verdrehen?", lachte Susan.

Kelly zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

„Das wird dir eines Tages noch mal zum Verhängnis werden!", murmelte Susan und harkte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter.

Keine zehn Minuten später erreichten sie das Silver Star. Kelly schnaufte, als sie die irre lange Schlange vor dem Eingang sah.

„Nicht schon wieder!", seufzte sie, stellte sich aber dennoch mit Susan an.

„Na, siehst du ihn schon?", fragte Susan und zwinkerte ihr frech zu.

Verwirrt schaute Kelly sie an. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wen sie denn nun meinte.

„Wen?"

„Na Sonnyboy von heut Morgen!", sagte Susan, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Traurig schüttelte Kelly mit dem Kopf. „Leider nicht, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er ausgerechnet hier her kommt?"

„Warum denn nicht? Das scheint hier eine angesagte Disco zu sein!", erklärte Susan ihre Annahme.

Nachdenklich schaute Kelly an Susan vorbei.

„Hoffentlich dauert das nicht mehr allzu lange!", murmelte Kelly.

Die Schlange lichtete sich immer mehr und sie standen letztendlich vorm Türsteher, der sie ohne zu zögern, rein ließ. Kelly schenkte diesem ein freundliches Lächeln und verschwand in der Disco. Susan hatte sie bei ihr eingeharkt und so schlängelten sie sich durch die überfüllte Disco.

„Coole Musik!", schrie Susan ihr ins Ohr und Kelly nickte darauf hin nur.

Ihr gefiel es hier, auch wenn die Disco recht voll war. Die Atmosphäre war locker und brachte den zwei jungen Frauen die passende Stimmung. Sie kämpften sich über die Tanzfläche zur Bar. Mit etwas Mühe und Ellbogeneinsatz schafften sie es schließlich, sich an die Bar zu setzen und sich erst einmal Getränke zu bestellen. Sie setzten sich auf die Barhocker und drehten sich in Richtung Tanzfläche.

***

Tony war schon einer halben Stunde in der neuen Disco Silver Star. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn ausgerechnet hier hin verschlagen hatte, er war einfach seinem Bauchgefühl gefolgt und dieses hatte ihn schließlich in diese Disco geführt. Zehn Minuten nach seiner Ankunft, war er auf die Tanzfläche gegangen, um nach einer bestimmten Person zu suchen, obwohl die Chance sie hier zu treffen eher sehr gering war. Doch wenn es eins gab, woran Tony glaubte, dann war es auf seinem Instinkt zu hören, und das tat er auch.  
>Einige der jungen Damen, hatten sich eng an ihn gedrängt und ihn verführerisch an getanzt, mit ihren Hüften gekreist und ihm eindeutige Blicke zu geworfen, die er normalerweise nie abgeschlagen hätte, doch heute war er nicht in der Stimmung dazu. Er konnte sein Verhalten selbst noch nicht begreifen, doch er konnte die junge Frau vom Vormittag einfach nicht vergessen.<p>

Nach einigen Liedern verließ er enttäuscht die Tanzfläche und ging auf die Bar zu. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. Genau vor ihm an der Bar, saß sie, die junge Frau weswegen er hier war und er an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Ein glückliches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Sein Herz schlug doppelt so schnell wie sonst und eine ganze Armee Schmetterlinge breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Er holte tief Luft und ging mit klopfendem Herzen auf sie zu. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Als er dann neben ihr stand, beugte er sich nach vorne.

„Verfolgen Sie mich etwa?", schrie er ihr ins Ohr.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und fuhr zu ihm herum. Erst spiegelte sich Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht wider, doch dann erkannte sie ihn und lächelte.

„Ich glaube eher, Sie verfolgen mich!", konterte sie und bot ihm mit einer Armbewegung an, sich doch zu setzen.

Lächelnd nahm er das Angebot an und setzte sich neben sie.  
>„Hi!", grinste er Susan an.<p>

Sie grinste zurück und hob zum Gruß die Hand. Er wandte sich wieder Kelly zu. Susan, die die beiden nicht stören wollte, stand auf.

„Ich geh etwas tanzen!", sagte sie laut und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu. Ihr Blick sprach Bände: Vermassle es bloß nicht! Schienen ihre Augen zu sagen. Kelly grinste und nickte mit strahlenden Augen.

Ihr gefiel dieser Abend mehr und mehr. Sie hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet ausgerechnet ihn hier wieder zu sehen.

Susan winkte Tony noch mal zu und verschwand dann auf der Tanzfläche.

Tony hatte sich derweil schon mal ein Bier bestellt und blickte Kelly nun neugierig an. Verlegen schaute diese ihrer Freundin nach. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sonst war sie doch auch nicht so schüchtern, also warum denn jetzt?

„Übrigens ich bin Tony!", sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand. „Wir hatten heute Morgen nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit uns vorzustellen!"

Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand. ‚Gott ist der süß!' dachte sie.

„Ich bin Kelly! Schön dich wieder zusehen!", antwortete sie und war froh endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben.

Das Eis war gebrochen. Die beiden unterhielten sich eine ganze Zeit. Bis dann schließlich ein langsames Lied aus den Lautsprechern tönte und Tony sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte er sie. Sie nickte und lächelte glücklich. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun auf die Tanzfläche. Kelly jedoch traute sich nicht sich ganz an ihn ran zu gehen, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er es auch wollte. Tony schien dies zu bemerken und machte den ersten Schritt. Er zog sie an seine Brust. Sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Wie in Trance bewegten sie sich im Takt der Musik. Sie genoss seine Nähe und wärme durchflutete sie. Sie roch sein Aftershave und sog den Duft in sich auf, der ihr fast den Verstand raubte. So tanzten sie und bekamen gar nicht mit, dass mittlerweile eine andere Musik aufgelegt wurde. Es war ihnen in dem Moment auch völlig egal, es zählte nur sie beide.

Susan hatte sie aus weiterer Entfernung aus beobachtet. Sie lächelte und freute sich für ihre Freundin. Sie hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass aus den beiden mehr werden würde. Sie sahen aber auch zu niedlich zusammen aus. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie ihr jemand auf die Schulter geklopft hatte. Erst nach dem sie eine stimme direkt an ihrem Ohr hörte, zuckte sie zusammen und schaute einem Fremden ins Gesicht. Fragend schob sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was?", fragte sie.

Der Typ grinste und beugte sich weiter vor.

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob sie tanzen wollen!", wiederholte er seine Frage.

Sie musterte den Typen. ‚Ja warum eigentlich nicht! Kelly ist ja sowieso beschäftigt!'  
>Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand. Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche.<p>

„Mein Name ist Joseph, aber alle nennen mich Joe!", stellte er sich ihr vor und Susan hatte Mühe ihn bei der lauten Musik überhaupt verstehen zu können.

„Hi Joe! Ich bin Susan!", stellte sie sich nun auch vor und grinste Joe an.

Und so hatten sich an dem Abend zwei Paare gefunden, doch nur für eines sollte es auch glücklich enden.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Kelly nach Hause wollte. Susan - die mit ihrer neuen Eroberung, dem Patty Officer Joseph Michaels bei ihr und Tony an einem der gemütlichen Tische in der Lounge saßen – verneinte. Sie wollte noch etwas länger mit Joe, wie sie ihn nannte, in der Disco bleiben. Etwas traurig nickte Kelly und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Tony hatte die bedrückte Stimmung Kellys bemerkt und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?", fragte er sich.

Skeptisch musterte sie ihn. Sie hatte ihn zwar sehr gerne, doch ob sie schon so weit gehen wollte, da war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie kräuselte nachdenklich die Stirn.

Tony bemerkte ihr Unbehagen und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nur nach Hause bringen, nichts weiter!", versprach er ihr.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und sah dort die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte darin und so beschloss sie sein Angebot gerne anzunehmen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Susan und Joe und verließen gemeinsam das Silver Star. Sie gingen ganz dicht neben einander her. Tony hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie ein Magnet und würde ihn immer näher an sich ran ziehen, so dass er schließlich ihre Hand in der seinen hatte. Er befürchtete schon, dass sie ihre Hand wieder wegziehen würde, doch sie blickte ihn nur an und lächelte. Erleichtert seufzte er und drückte ihre Hand sanft. Sie strahlten um die Wette, wo noch nicht feststand, wer die Wette Gewinnen würde.

Sie erreichten den Parkplatz. Tony führte sie zu seinem Auto und Kelly klappte vor Staunen die Kinnlade runter. Vor ihr stand eine waschechte Viper in metallic rot. „Wow!", flüsterte sie und ging ehrfürchtig auf die Viper zu. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Hand an der Tür entlang.

Tony grinste stolz. Nach dem seine heiß geliebte Corvette gestohlen wurde und zu Bruch gefahren, hatte er sich nach einem neuen Auto umgeschaut. Als er die Viper sah, verfiel er dem Auto sofort. Er wusste in dem Moment, er würde keinen besseren Ersatz für seine geliebte Corvette finden und kaufte den Roadster sofort.

„Das ist der reinste Wahnsinn!", strahlte sie und freute sich sichtlich darauf eine Spritztour mit dem Roadster zu fahren.

Tony nickte und ging um das Auto rum. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und machte ihr mit einer Handbewegung deutlich, dass sie einsteigen sollte. Sie hüpfte auf ihn zu, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg in das Auto ein. Das Leder fühlte sich weich und geschmeidig unter der leichten Berührung ihrer Finger an und sie fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, über Tonys Oberschenkel zu streicheln, anstelle des neuen schwarzen Leders.

Schmunzelnd schlug Tony die Tür zu und ging zur Fahrertür um dort ebenfalls einzusteigen.  
>Während der Fahrt zum Hotel, unterhielten sich die beiden um alles mögliche. Oder aber sie schwiegen und genossen die Nähe des jeweils anderen. Für die zwei ging die Fahrt viel zu schnell zu ende und so standen sie vor dem Hoteleingang. Der Hotelpage öffnete ihr die Tür. Bevor sie ausstieg, drehte sie sich lächelnd zu ihm.<p>

„Danke für den schönen Abend!", sagte sie und küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange.

Verblüfft schaute er ihr nach, als sie ausstieg und zum Hoteleingang ging. Er lächelte verträumt. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange, genau auf die Stelle, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte. Ein Hupen riss ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und schaute in den Rückspiegel, dort sah er, wie ein Mann hinter ihm in seinem Auto wütend auf das Lenkrad hämmerte. Entschuldigend hob er seinen Arm und fuhr zu sich nach Hause.

Nachdem Kelly ausgestiegen war, ging sie sofort hoch in ihr Zimmer und zog sich im Badezimmer um. Mit einem strahlendem Lächeln ging sie ins Bett, kuschelte sich in ihrer Decke ein und fiel in einen Schlaf, in dem sie von einem ganz gewissen Bundesagenten träumte.

_**Am nächsten Morgen**_

Als Kelly am Morgen aufwachte, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie Susan weder im Bett neben dem ihren sah, noch das sie sie hörte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, stand sie auf und verschwand im Badezimmer. Auch hier war kein Zeichen, dass Susan hier gewesen war. Besorgt stellte sie sich unter die Dusche. Alle mögliche Szenarien, was passiert sein könnte, schossen ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte die schrecklichen Bilder fort, denn sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Susan gleich noch kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Nacht mit Joe verbracht, was bei Susan nichts ungewöhnliches war. Dennoch machte sich ein schreckliches Gefühl in ihr breit.

Nach dem Duschen zog sie sich schnell an und ging nach unten in das Hotelrestaurant zum frühstücken. Sie grinste erfreut, als sie den Kaffee entdeckte.

„Gott sei Dank gibt es heute Morgen Kaffee!", murmelte sie.

Sie nahm sich einen Becher Kaffee und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Sie trank den Kaffee und starrte gedankenverloren durch die Gegend.

_**NCIS Hauptquartier**_

Tony war an diesem Morgen über pünktlich. Schon eine halbe Stunde vor Dienstbeginn, saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und kämpfte sich durch den Berg Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
>Als er in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen war, war er auch sogleich ins Bett gegangen, und nicht wie sonst immer vorm Fernseher zu sitzen und sich Magnum rein zuziehen. Magnum war in dieser Nacht unwichtig gewesen, er wollte lieber die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden mit Kelly immer wieder Revue passieren lassen. Am Morgen war er sehr zeitig aufgewacht und fuhr auch gleich ins Büro, in der Hoffnung - sollte kein Fall rein kommen - früher gehen zu können, um Kelly noch mal wieder zusehen. Allein der Gedanke an die hübsche Frau scheuchte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch auf. Er lächelte verträumt und seufzte. Oh, wie sehr er sich freute sie wieder zu sehen.<p>

Doch das er sie so schnell wieder sehen würde, dass hätte er nicht gedacht und schon gar nicht unter solchen Umständen.  
>Zwanzig Minuten vor Dienstbeginn trat dann auch Gibbs – natürlich mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand – aus dem Fahrstuhl. Vor Tonys Schreibtisch blieb er abrupt stehen und schaute seinen ranghöchsten Agent verwundert an.<p>

‚DiNozzo und pünktlich? Das ich das noch erleben darf!', dachte Gibbs und grinste.

„Morgen Boss!", trällerte Tony und lächelte verschmitzt.

Das warf Gibbs erst Recht aus der Bahn und er zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Tony. Aber solange es sich positiv auf seinen Agent auswirkte, störte es ihn nicht weiter.

„Morgen!", grummelte Gibbs und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch um sich dort niederzulassen. Schweigsam arbeiteten sie, bis sich um Punkt sieben Uhr erneut die Fahrstuhltür öffnete und Ziva, gefolgt von McGee, heraustraten. Diese blieben, wie Gibbs zwanzig Minuten zuvor auch, verwundert vor Tony stehen und starrten diesen an. Sie konnten einfach nicht fassen, was sie da sahen. DiNozzo, der schon vor ihnen da war und voll konzentriert arbeitete.

„Irgendetwas stimmt an diesem Bild nicht!", begrüßte Ziva Tony trocken. „Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Agent DiNozzo gemacht?", fragte sie ihn und schaute ihn dabei tot ernst an.

Gibbs schmunzelte und McGee ließ sich an seinem Platz nieder, nur Ziva stand noch dort.

„Ha ha, sehr witzig Zee-vah!", entgegnete Tony und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Ziva grinste frech und verschwand an ihrem Platz.

In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon auf Gibbs' Schreibtisch und drei hoffende Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Gibbs rollte mit den Augen und hob den Hörer ab.

„Gibbs!", knurrte er. Aufmerksam hörte er dem Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Leitung zu und nickte schließlich. „Wir kommen!", antwortete er und legte auf.

Er erhob sich und schaute auf seine Agents.

„Tony tank den Wagen, McGee sag Ducky und Palmer Bescheid, Ziva mitkommen!", befahl er kurz und knapp, warf Tony den Schlüssel zu und ging – natürlich nicht ohne seinen Kaffee – zum Fahrstuhl, dicht gefolgt von Ziva.

Im NCIS Einsatzwagen - McGee wurde, wie eigentlich immer, nach hinten verfrachtet – erklärte Gibbs seinem Team, was der Anrufer ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

„Ein Patty Officer und ein Zivilist wurden tot aufgefunden. Hinter dem Silver Star! Was auch immer das ist!", erklärte er.

Tony rollte mit den Augen. Manchmal glaubte er wirklich, dass Gibbs hinterm Mond lebte, deshalb erbarmte er sich und klärte ihn auf.

„Das Silver Star ist eine Disco, die neu eröffnet wurde!"

„Aha, und?", schnaufte Gibbs und trat noch ein bisschen mehr aufs Gaspedal, so dass sich seine Agents fest halten mussten und noch mehr als sonst um ihr Leben bangten.

Endlich kamen sie an und Gibbs hielt den Wagen abrupt an, so dass McGee nach hinten flog und hart auf dem Boden landete und das auch noch auf seinem Allerwertesten.

„Ziva, schau nach, ob McGee noch lebt und kommt dann nach!", befahl Gibbs und ging mit Tony zum Hintereingang des Silver Stars.

Sie durchquerten das Absperrband der Polizei und traten zum ermittelnden Officers, der schon auf sie zu warten schien.  
>Gibbs ging direkt auf ihn zu und Tony schaute sich um, während er seinem Boss folgte.<p>

„Special Agent Gibbs und DiNozzo!", stellte er sich vor und zeigte dem Officer seine Marke.

„Officer Davis!", nickte dieser ihm zu und führte die Agents zum Tatort.

„Und?", fragte Gibbs, als müsste der Officer wissen, was er wollte.

„Zwei Leichen, eine Zivilistin und ein Patty Officer. Brutal nieder gestochen, nichts wurde gestohlen. Unser Pathologe ist schon vor Ort und kümmert sich um die Zivilistin!", klärte Officer Davis Gibbs auf. Gibbs nickte als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

Tonys Blick wanderte zu der Zivilistin - der Pathologe der hiesigen Polizei stieß bereits sein Thermometer in die Leber - und erstarrte. Dort vor ihm lag die Leiche von Susan. Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er spürte wie sich die Galle seinen Weg hoch in seinen Mund suchte und schluckte trocken. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er da sah. Der Anblick von Susans Leiche schnürte ihm der Magen zu.

„DiNozzo!", hörte er die verärgerte Stimme von Gibbs.

Wie in Trance drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme. Gibbs hockte vor der Leiche des Patty Officers und schaute verärgert auf seinen ranghöchsten Agents, doch als er sich Tony näher betrachtete, machte sich Besorgnis in seinem Blick breit.

In dem Moment kamen auch Ducky und Palmer.

„Hallo Jethro, na was haben wir denn hier?", fragte Ducky – eher zu sich selbst, als an Gibbs gerichtet – und schaute sich die Leiche näher an. Der Patty Officer hatte mehrere Einstiche im Brust und Bauchbereich. Er war regelrecht abgeschlachtet worden.

„Todeszeitpunkt?", fragte Gibbs, behielt Tony aber weiterhin im Auge. McGee und Ziva trafen nun auch endlich am Tatort ein. Gibbs schaute auf als er sie hörte. Ducky stieß nun seiner Seits das Thermometer in die Leber der Leiche und schaute Gibbs entrüstet an.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, mein Guter!", beschwichtete Ducky.

Gibbs nickte und grummelte.

„Ziva, sammle die Beweise ein und McGee mach Fotos!", verteilte er seine Befehle. Er stand auf und trat auf Tony zu.

Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, stand Tony immer noch da und blickte auf die junge Frau, die er noch vor wenigen Stunden lachend in der Disco, zusammen mit Kelly und Joe gesehen hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Gibbs blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute ihn eindringlich von der Seite aus an.

„Was ist los DiNozzo?", fragte er in seiner typischen Art.

Tony seufzte.

„Ich kenne sie, Boss. Noch vor wenigen Stunden saßen wir zusammen in der Disco und haben uns unterhalten und gelacht. Ich kann's nicht fassen, Boss!", erklärte er.

Gibbs nickte, so was hatte er sich schon fast gedacht.

„Wer ist wir, DiNozzo?", harkte Gibbs nach und schaute ihn eindringlich an, immerhin war Tony einer der letzten, der die Opfer als letztes lebend gesehen hatte.

„Kelly, Susan." Er deutete auf die Frauenleiche. „Und Joseph Michaels, der Patty Officer!", erklärte er. „Ich habe Kelly gestern Morgen in dem Coffee Shop getroffen und abends haben wir uns zufällig hier in der Disco wieder getroffen. Susan ist… war ihre beste Freundin. Sie leben in Philli und wollten ihre Semesterferien hier in D.C verbringen. Susan hat gestern Abend Patty Officer Joseph Michaels kennen gelernt. Sie schienen sich prima zu verstehen. Na ja, ich und Kelly sind dann früher gegangen, daher kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, was mit den beiden passiert ist!", sagte er und hatte sich langsam wieder gefasst.

Gibbs hatte neben ihm gestanden und ihm zugehört, hatte ab und an mal genickt. Nun verstand er das Verhalten seines Agents auch.

„DiNozzo, mach die Skizzen!", befahl Gibbs nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens.

Tony grinste, das war doch so typisch Gibbs.

„Ja, Boss!", sagte Tony und riss sich von dem furchtbaren Anblick von Susan los und ging hinüber zum Patty Officer.

„Hallo Ducky!", begrüßte er den Pathologen.

Ducky schaute auf und lächelte dem Agent freundlich zu. Gibbs kam wieder zurück zu Ducky und schaute diesen auffordernd an.

„Todeszeitpunkt muss so zwischen 1.30 Uhr und 2.30 Uhr gewesen sein, genaueres erfährst du wie immer, wenn ich unseren Freund hier nach Hause gebracht habe.", erklärte Ducky und Gibbs nickte.  
>Ducky winkte Palmer zu sich heran und zusammen packte n sie die Leiche auf die Trage und verschwanden schließlich im Einsatzwagen.<p>

Ziva stand derweil vor einem Müllcontainer und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Gibbs schaute sich um, konnte McGee aber nirgends entdecken. Gereizt ging er schnellen Schrittes zu Ziva.

„Wo ist McGee, Ziva?", fauchte er.

„Ich bin hier Boss!", kam die gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Müllcontainer. Gibbs zog die Augenbraue hoch. ‚Was macht McGee im Müllcontainer?', fragte er sich und schaute über den Rand, hinein in eben diesen Container.

McGee kniete im Müll – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - und wühlte darin herum.

„Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Gibbs.

McGee schaute auf und blickte den Chefermittler unsicher an.

„Ich.. also ich… ich meine!", stotterte McGee.

„Raus mit der Sprache!", ungeduldig trommelte Gibbs mit den Fingern am Containerrand.

McGee verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich suche nach der Mordwaffe?", platzte es aus ihm heraus und wühlte weiter. Wie gut, dass er Handschuhe an hatte.

Gibbs nickte und wandte sich an Ziva, diese zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Kopf schüttelnd ging Gibbs wieder zurück zu Tony, doch nicht ohne Ziva eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen.

„Autsch, wofür war die denn?", fragte sie entrüstet.

„Das nächste mal gehst du selber hinein, Ziva!", grinste er und verschwand.

Tony packte seinen Skizzenblock gerade wieder in den Rucksack, als er den Chefermittler auf sich zu kommen sah.

„Tony, übernimm die Fotos, McGee ist grad anderweitig beschäftigt!", befahl Gibbs und grinste amüsiert.

Etwas verwundert nickte Tony und holte seine Kamera heraus um Fotos zu machen. Er fragte sich, worüber sich Gibbs so amüsierte und wo mit McGee beschäftigt war. Doch seine Fragen wurden kurz darauf beantwortet, als ein verdreckter und stinkender McGee, gefolgt von einer frech grinsenden Ziva, zum Einsatzwagen ging. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Tüte, in dem sich ein Messer, dessen Spitze voller Blut war, befand.

„Hast du heute Morgen nicht geduscht Bambino?", fragte Tony und rümpfte angeekelt von dem Geruch die Nase.

McGee verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Sehr witzig Tony!", antwortete McGee und verschwand hinten im Wagen. Ziva und Tony lachten über den jüngeren Agent.

„Musst du ihm immer die Drecksarbeit geben?", fragte Tony Ziva lachend.

„Drecksarbeit trifft es und ja muss ich. Schließlich bin ich eine Frau!", erklärte sie.

„Na das erklärt so einiges!", frech grinste er seine Kollegin an, die ihm einen Klapps auf den Oberarm gab, und sie stiegen vorne ein. Gibbs schwang sich hinters Lenkrad und fuhr los.

***

Zurück im Hauptquartier, brachte McGee Abby die eingesammelten Beweise. Abby, die sich vor Langeweile die Fingernägel lackiert hatte, sprang freudig auf McGee zu, doch blieb abrupt stehen, als sie den Gestank von ihm roch. Angeekelt rümpfte sie die Nase.  
>Abwehrend hob er die Hände und stoppte somit ihren beginnenden Redeschwall.<p>

„Muss unter die Dusche!", nuschelte er nur und verschwand wieder.

Abby grinste, schnappte sich als erstes die Mordwaffe und fing mit den Untersuchungen an.

***

Gibbs begab sich hinab in die Pathologie, während die anderen Agents aus seinem Team, nach Hintergrundinformationen suchten. Als Gibbs bei Ducky ankam, war Ducky gerade dabei den Y-Schnitt auf der Brust der Leiche, wieder zu schließen.

„Hallo Ducky!", begrüßte er seinen Freund und Pathologen.

„Ah Jethro, gerade rechtzeitig, wie immer. Dieser Fall erinnert mich an einen Fall, zurück im guten alten England, als ein junger…", begann Ducky eines seiner zahlreichen Geschichten zu erzählen, doch wurde jäh von Gibbs unterbrochen, der nur genervt die Augen rollte.

„Ducky, nicht jetzt!", sagte er etwas schroff.

Ducky zuckte mit den Schultern, murmelte etwas dass sich anhörte, wie: ‚Kein Sinn für gute Geschichten!' und ging zu den Röntgenbilder, die an der Wand hingen. Er schaltete das Licht an.

„Also Ducky, was hast du jetzt für mich!", fragte Gibbs ungeduldig. Ducky grinste ihn nur freundlich an.

„Oh Jethro, Geduld ist eine Tugend!", sagte Ducky.

„Die ich aber nicht habe, Ducky. Ich habe einen Mord aufzuklären!", knurrte Gibbs. Ducky schüttelte mit dem Kopf, er kannte seinen Freund und war ihm für seine Schroffheit auch nicht böse, eher im Gegenteil, er fand es Amüsant.

Ducky zeigte auf die Röntgenbilder. Es waren vier verschiedene Röntgenbilder. Eines vom Kopf, eines vom Brustbereich und die anderen beiden von Armen und Beinen. Ducky zeigte auf das eine mit dem Schädel.

„Unser Freund hier erlitt eine Hirnblutung, hervorgerufen durch ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma!", erklärte er.

„Todesursache?", fragte Gibbs kurz und knapp.

Ducky nickte mit dem Kopf. „So sieht's aus Jethro."

„Und die Messerstiche?", fragte Gibbs verwirrt.

„Die waren zu Oberflächlich, es sollte wohl nur so aussehen, als ob.", erklärte Ducky und ging zurück zum Patty Officer. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

_**Policedepartement**_

Detective Monroe, der den Fall Susan Richards übernommen hatte, saß in seinem Büro im Police Departement. Der Autopsiebericht lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

‚Wieder so ein junges Ding, was das Leben noch vor sich hatte!', dachte er betrübt und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein graues, schüttes Haar. Er seufzte schwer. Ihm stand noch die schwerste Sache bevor, die Eltern des jungen Mädchens zu benachrichtigen, dass ihre Tochter nicht mehr aus den Semesterferien zurückkehren würde.  
>Er brauchte dringend eine Zigarette, um seine Nerven etwas zu beruhigen. Er hasste diese Aufgabe als Detective. So sehr er seinen Job auch liebte, doch das war ihm zu wider. Er zog die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf und zum Vorschein kam eine Packung Zigaretten. Sein Blick heftete sich nachdenklich darauf. Eigentlich hatte er vor fast über zwei Monaten mit der Qualmerei aufgehört, doch in so einer Situation sehnte er sich regelrecht nach einem Glimmstängel. Erneut seufzte er und haderte mit sich selbst. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht?<p>

‚Ach, zum Teufel damit!', dachte er und schloss die Schublade wieder. Er wandte sich nun dem Telefon zu. Mit zittriger Hand, griff er nach dem Telefonhörer, holte tief Luft und wählte die Nummer der Familie Richards.

Nach mehrmaligem Läuten, wurde am anderen Ende der Leitung abgehoben und eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme meldete sich.

„Mrs. Richards, hier spricht Detective Monroe vom Washington Police Department. Ich möchte Sie um ein Treffen bitten. Es geht um ihre Tochter Susan Richards. Bitte lassen sie uns das nicht am Telefon besprechen… Gut, ich werde sie morgen Mittag erwarten. Herzlichen Dank, Ma'am. Auf wieder sehen!", beendete er sein Gespräch und seufzte schwer.

‚So das war schon mal erledigt!' Doch der schwerste Gang stand ihm noch bevor, wenn Mrs. Richards morgen Mittag ins Police Departement kam und ihre Tochter identifizieren musste. Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Handflächen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war wirklich nicht das Schönste in seinem Job.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und das Gesicht einer jungen, hübschen Frau mit blonden Haaren erschien.

„Detective?", fragte sie zögerlich, als befürchte sie ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu stören.

„Was gibt es, Marge?", fragend schaute er sie an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Hier ist eine junge Frau, die ihre Freundin als vermisst melden möchte!", erklärte sie.

Monroe zuckte mit den Schultern. Was hatte er damit zu tun?

Sie schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn sie antwortete auf seine stumme Frage.

„Ihre vermisste Freundin heißt Susan Richards!"

Entsetzt schaute der Detective seine Sekretärin an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, wieso musste ausgerechnet an diesem Tag das Schicksal so unbarmherzig zu schlagen? Er seufzte. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit der jungen Frau sprechen zu müssen.

„Schicken Sie sie rein!", sagte er und wappnete sich innerlich, auf das, was kommen würde.

Seine Sekretärin öffnete die Tür nun ganz und schickte die junge Frau in das Büro des Detectives. Monroe stand von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch auf, ging um diesen herum und trat auf die junge Frau zu, die sich etwas irritiert umschaute. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass so schnell unternommen werden würde. Normalerweise war das ja auch nicht der Fall, denn erst nach 24 Stunden konnten sie etwas unternehmen. Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie erst zögerlich nahm und zudrückte.  
>Er deutete ihr an sich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch platz zunehmen, was sie auch dankbar an nahm und sich setzte. Nervös faltete sie die Hände zusammen und legte sie auf ihren Schoß.<p>

Ängstlich schaute sie den Detective an und wartete.  
>Dieser hatte sich derweil wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und legte die Arme, Hände ineinander verschränkt, auf den Tisch.<p>

„Miss…", fing er an, doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mal ihren Namen kante.

„Gibbson, Kelly Gibbson!", half sie ihm mit einem scheuen Lächeln weiter.

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und lächelte.

„Miss Gibbson! Ich fürchte, ich muss ihnen eine unerfreuliche Nachricht überbringen!", begann er und beobachtete die junge Frau, ihm gegenüber ganz genau.

Kelly hörte die Worte des Detectives und Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. ‚Gott, lass das nicht wahr sein!', dachte sie und drückte ihre Hände so fest sie nur konnte zusammen.  
>Doch der Blick in die Augen von Detective Monroe bestätigte ihre Befürchtungen. Unbarmherzig flossen nun die Tränen über ihre leicht geröteten Wangen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend sackte sie in sich zusammen und begann zu schluchzen.<p>

Detective Monroe schmerzte der Anblick der jungen Frau. Er hatte selbst eine Tochter, die in ihrem Alter sein musste. Seufzend stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Vor ihr ging er in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf die zierliche von Kelly. Mit verweinten, geröteten Augen schaute sie auf und blickte in mitfühlende Braune Augen.

„Wieso?", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

Detective Monroe schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen!", sagte er leise.

„Wie… wie …" sie schluckte trocken. „Wie ist es passiert?", fragte sie, während die Tränen unablässig ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

„Das darf ich ihnen noch nicht sagen. Erst wenn die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind, darf ich ihnen darüber Auskunft erteilen!", antwortete er ihr.

Er würde ihr so gerne mehr sagen, aber er durfte es nicht. Schwer fällig nickte sie und erhob sich.

„Danke, dass sie ehrlich zu mir waren!", sagte sie und wandte sich zur Tür um. Wie in Trance verließ sie das Police Departement und zurück zu ihrem Hotel.

_**Philadelphia**_

Shannon war gerade dabei den Abwasch vom Vortag zu bewältigen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Sie streifte sich ihre Handschuhe, die sie zum Abwaschen trug, ab, legte sie über die Spüle und ging zur Haustür. Als sie die Haustür öffnete, erblickte sie eine völlig aufgelöste Andrea Richard.  
>Sofort zog sie die verweinte, verzweifelte Frau ins Haus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und führte Andrea ins Wohnzimmer. Sanft drückte sie sie auf die Couch und setzte sich neben sie.<p>

„Mein Gott Andrea, was ist denn nur passiert?", fragte sie ihre langjährige Freundin.

Andrea schaute sie an und Shannon sah ganz deutlich die Angst, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte.

„Ein Detective Monroe hat mich heute Mittag angerufen, er will irgendetwas mit mir besprechen. Es geht um Susan. Shannon, ich habe solche Angst!", erklärte sie ihr und fing an zu weinen.

Wortlos schloss Shannon ihre Freundin in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her. Beruhigend rieb sie ihr über den Rücken. Während Andrea schluchzte, war Shannon in ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken gefangen. Doch eines stand für sie fest. Sie würde ihre Freundin nach Washington begleiten und für sie da sein, egal was kommen mochte.

„Ich komme morgen mit, Andrea. Ich bin für dich da!", sagte sie fest entschlossen.

Andrea schaute sie an und nickte dankbar.

„Danke, Shannon!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

So saßen sie noch einige Stunden da, bevor sie sich ins Bett begaben. Andrea würde die Nacht in Shannons Haus verbringen.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

_**NCIS Hauptquartier**_

Gedankenverloren saß Tony vor seinem PC und kaute auf einem Bleistift. Er fragte sich, ob Kelly schon von dem Tod ihrer besten Freundin wusste und wie es ihr ging. Am liebsten hätte er seine Sachen genommen und wäre zu ihr ins Hotel gefahren, doch es ging nicht, sie hatten schließlich einen Fall zu lösen. Seufzend schaute er auf die Wanduhr. Noch eine Stunde bis zur Mittagspause. Dann würde er versuchen mit Kelly zu sprechen. Sein Blick wanderte über seine Kollegen, die immer noch fieberhaft nach Informationen suchten, doch bislang sah es nicht sehr gut aus. Der Patty Officer hatte eine blütenweiße Weste. Für Tonys Geschmack eine viel zu blütenweiße. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass da irgendetwas faul war. Von Gibbs hatte er gelernt, dass man immer auf sein Bauchgefühl hören sollte.  
>Genervt drehte er den Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern. Warum wurde der Patty Officer so brutal ermordet? Was hatte Susan damit zu tun? So weit er wusste, hatte sie den PO erst an diesem Abend kennen gelernt. Doch warum wurde auch sie so brutal zu gerichtet? Er vermutete, dass sie einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Erneut seufzte er. Manchmal konnte das Leben einfach nur grausam sein.<p>

Mit einem ‚Pling' ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Gibbs trat in das Großraumbüro – mit einem neuen Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Tony schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf. Das war bestimmt schon der zwanzigste Kaffee an diesem Tag und bestimmt auch nicht der letzte. Gibbs kam auf sie zu und blieb vor Tony stehen. Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf seinen ranghöchsten Agent hinab.

„Und? Schon was raus gefunden?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Tony schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich, Boss. Der Patty Officer hat nicht mal einen Strafzettel, geschweige denn irgendeinen Eintrag. Er war nicht verheiratet und hatte keine Kinder. Er war sehr angesehen unter seinen Kameraden und schien soweit keine Feinde gehabt zu haben!", erklärte er seinem Boss.

„Aber irgendjemand muss hinter ihm her gewesen sein, sonst würde er nicht unten bei Ducky liegen!", knurrte Gibbs genervt.

„Wahrscheinlich schon, aber soweit konnte ich nichts finden!", gab Tony ehrlich zu. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht lügen und sich was aus den Fingern saugen. Gibbs etwas aufzutischen war nicht sein Ding und zweitens hätte Gibbs seine Lüge eh durchschaut und wäre mit Sicherheit nicht sehr erfreut darüber gewesen.

Gibbs knallte frustriert seinen Kaffee auf seinen Tisch und schaute Ziva erwartungsvoll an.

„Hast du was raus gefunden, Ziva?", knurrte er und hoffte inständig, dass sie etwas hatte. Doch sie schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, nichts. Wie Tony schon sagte, der war rein!", sagte sie.

„Sauber, Ziva!", korrigierte Tony sie und grinste frech.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie Tony an.

„Ist doch egal!", knurrte sie ihn an.

Gibbs seufzte. „Kindergarten!", murmelte er und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

McGee, der an seinem PC saß und wie wild auf der Tastatur hieb, hielt plötzlich inne und schaute verwirrt zu Gibbs auf. Gibbs fing seinen Blick auf und zog die Augenbraue hoch, als stumme Aufforderung zu sagen, was los war!

„Ähm… hier stimmt was nicht, Boss!", stammelte McGee und stand auf. Er nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete ein Foto von der Leiche des Patty Officers auf den Plasma Bildschirm.

„Und was soll das jetzt, Bambino?", fragte Tony leicht irritiert.

McGee betätigte noch einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und ein weiteres Bild erschien auf dem Bildschirm, direkt neben dem des Patty Officers.

„Patty Officer Joseph Michaels war auf der Military Academy. Ich habe mir da die Fotos angeschaut und bin dann über dieses da…", er zeigte auf das rechte Bild, neben der Leiche. „… gestolpert. Laut Akte, ist DAS Patty Officer Joseph Michaels!", erklärte McGee und schaute Gibbs erwartungsvoll an.

Perplex schaute sich Gibbs die Bilder genauer an. Es waren zwei verschiedene. Auf dem linken, war ein junger Mann, mit blonden kurzen Haaren zu sehen auf dem rechten, war ein etwas älterer Mann mit braunen Haaren und einer hässlichen Narbe, die quer über sein Gesicht ging - von der rechten Augenbraue, über die Nase bis zur linken Wange.

„Und wer liegt dann unten bei Ducky?", fragte Ziva verwirrt.

„Findet es heraus, na los!", befahl Gibbs und scheuchte sein Team wieder an die Arbeit.

_**Police Departement**_

Detective Monroe stand von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm seine Jacke vom Garderobenständer und verließ sein Büro. Er ging zum Schreibtisch seiner Sekretärin.

„Bin kurz weg, Marge. Wenn was ist, ich bin über mein Handy zu erreichen!", erklärte er ihr und ging, nachdem sie nickte.

Der Detective begab sich in die Tiefgarage, stieg in seinen Dienstwagen und fuhr zum NCIS Hauptquartier. Da sie sich so zu sagen den Fall teilten, wollte er sich mit dem dortigen Chefermittler austauschen, in der Hoffnung, dass die wenigstens schon was herausgefunden hatten. Er tappte nämlich ziemlich im Dunkeln. Die Kleine wurde ermordet, weil sie wahrscheinlich Zeugin eines Mordes geworden war. Er seufzte. Er fand es einfach zu schrecklich, dass so ein junges Ding ihr Leben lassen musste, nur weil ein paar kranke Typen meinten, wahllos Menschen abzuschlachten. Er fuhr aus der Tiefgarage und erreichte innerhalb weniger Minuten das NCIS Hauptquartier.

Detective Monroe parkte in der Tiefgarage, stieg aus und ging zum Haupteingang. Er trat zu dem Wachmann und erklärte ihm sein Anliegen und ein kurzes Telefonat später, bekam er einen Besucherpass und durfte den Sicherheitsbereich passieren, aber nicht ohne vorher gründlich durchsucht zu werden – seine Dienstwaffe durfte er natürlich behalten.

Etwas nervös betrat er den Fahrstuhl, der ihn zum Großraumbüro führen würde. Er hatte vom Chefermittler schon so einiges gehört und war eigentlich nicht darauf erpicht, auf eben diesen zu treffen, doch sein Pflichtbewusstsein zwang ihn regelrecht dazu. Immerhin waren sie an demselben Fall dran, wenn sie auch verschiedene Leichen hatten. Mit einem ‚Pling' ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Detective Monroe trat hinaus in das Großraumbüro. Suchend schaute er sich um. Dann sah er ihn, den berüchtigten Chefermittler, der nicht minder gefürchtet wurde unter seinen Kollegen und so wie er ihn einschätzen konnte, zu recht. Stolz und erhaben schritt der Chefermittler durch die Reihen von Schreibtischen und bellte Befehle, die Monroe selbst hier hören konnte. Er schmunzelte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Er straffte sich und ging zum Team von Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony war der erste der ihn entdeckte. Dieser stand auf und ging auf den Besucher zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der junge Mann und musterte den Gast  
>argwöhnisch.<br>Der Detective lächelte freundlich.

„Ich bin Detective Monroe vom Washington PD. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, ermitteln wir am selben Fall!", erklärte er.

Gibbs, der ihm erst ignorierend den Rücken zugedreht hatte, drehte sich nun um und musterte den Detective skeptisch. Monroe grinste innerlich, die zwei Ermittler waren sich verdammt ähnlich – nicht im Aussehen, eher im Verhalten.

Mürrisch trat der grauhaarige Ermittler auf Monroe zu. Monroe streckte ihm freundlich lächelnd die Hand zu, die Gibbs, nach kurzem zögern auch nahm.

„Special Agent Gibbs!", stellte er sich vor und Monroe nickte.

Gibbs deutete auf jedes Teammitglied.

„Special Agent Timothy McGee!..." McGee hob zum Gruß seine rechte Hand und lächelte freundlich. „Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!" Tony grinste nur sein typisches DiNozzo Grinsen. "Und Officer Ziva David, Mossad!" Ziva schaute Monroe an und nickte, Monroe erwiderte die Geste.

„Haben Sie schon irgendwelche Erkenntnisse ziehen können?"; fragte der Detective und schaute fragend in die Runde.

„Leider nein, nur das die Leiche unten in der Pathologie nicht Patty Officer Joseph Michaels ist! McGee!", erläuterte Gibbs und schaute McGee auffordernd an. McGee schaltete die Fotos auf den großen Plasma Bildschirm und erläuterte, was sie bereits wussten, was nicht sonderlich viel war. Monroe nickte.

„Sie?", fragte Gibbs kurz und knapp.

Monroe zog die Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Er war hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass der NCIS im vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte, doch dem war ja wohl nicht so.

„Auch nichts. Bisher habe ich nur eine Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hat und eine junge Frau, die sie zu letzt gesehen hat.", er seufzte bevor er fortfuhr. „Die zusammen in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes war, dessen Identität noch nicht geklärt ist!"

„Da kann ich weiter helfen!", schaltete sich nun auch Tony in das Gespräch ein.

Fragend schaute der Detective den ranghöchsten Agent an und kräuselte die Stirn. Na das war doch immerhin etwas.  
>„Das war nämlich ich!", erklärte Tony und grinste spitzbübisch.<p>

„Oh!", war alles was der Detective darauf nur erwiderte.

_**Bei Kelly**_

Völlig verstört und verzweifelt war Kelly ins Hotel zurückgekehrt. Nun saß sie auf ihrem Bett und schaute verloren auf ihre Hände. Wie sollte es nun weiter gehen? Acht lange Jahre war Susan ihre beste Freundin gewesen und jetzt sollte sie nicht mehr wieder kommen? Stumme Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen. Ihr Blick wanderte auf das Bett, welches Susan gestern noch benutzt hatte und erneut schluchzte sie auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment lachend durch die Tür kommen würde. Sie schaute zur Tür, doch nichts geschah, Susan würde nie wieder zu ihr kommen. Nie wieder würden sie zusammen etwas unternehmen. Nie wieder würden sie zusammen die Disco in Philli aufmischen. Nie wieder zusammen lachen und weinen. Nie wieder!

Der Gedanke traf sie hart, wie eine Faust ins Gesicht. Erneut schluchzte sie auf und eine noch größere Welle der Traurigkeit übermannte sie. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück in die Vergangenheit, an dem Tag als sie Susan zum ersten Mal traf und sie ein Band der tiefen Freundschaft schmiedeten.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Es schreibt das Jahr 1999. Die Sonne schien über Philadelphia. Es war einer der heißesten Tage im Jahr. Ein Umzugslastwagen bog in eine ruhige Straße ein. Vor einem kleinen Haus hielt der LKW schließlich. Drei muskulöse Männer sprangen aus dem LKW, öffneten die Laderampe des LKWs und verschwanden im Fahrzeug inneren._

_Ein weiterer Wagen bog in die Straße ein und hielt direkt hinter dem LKW. Eine Frau mit rote Haaren du grünen Augen stieg aus. Neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz saß ein junges Mädchen von ungefähr 15 Jahren. Missmutig drein blickend und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, stieg das Mädchen dann schließlich doch aus, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr einen bösen Blick zu geworfen hatte. Nach all den Jahren im Zeugenschutzprogramm, waren sie endlich in der Lage, wieder ein ganz normales Leben führen zu können, jedenfalls so normal wie es nur gehen konnte. Auch wenn das FBI den Täter bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gefasst hatten, befanden es die Agents es für Sicher sie nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen. Genau konnte das junge Mädchen dies nicht verstehen, immerhin konnte der Typ sie so finden und ins Jenseits befördern. Aber wer würde schon auf die Bedenken einer 15 jährigen hören? Richtig NIEMAND!_

_„Komm schon Kelly! Es ist eine schöne Gegend hier und du wirst hier sicherlich auch Freunde finden!", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu besänftigen._

_„Aber klar doch!", schnaufte Kelly und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus._

_Shannon rollte mit den Augen und war jetzt schon genervt über das Verhalten ihrer Pubertären Tochter. Sie erwiderte nichts daraufhin und verschwand kopfschüttelnd ins Haus um den Umzugsherren anzuweisen._

_Kelly stand am Auto angelehnt und schaute sich genervt die Umgebung an. Sie beschloss sich hier etwas umzusehen, denn helfen konnte sie eh, sie würde ihrer Mom eh nur im weg stehen, so war's die letzten Jahren auch gewesen, also würde sich's jetzt auch nicht ändern._

_„Ich schau mich etwas um!", rief sie ihrer Mom zu._

_Nicht wissend ob ihre Mutter sie auch gehört hatte, ging sie los. Keine hundert Meter weiter, stieß sie mit einer Person zusammen. Die beiden Mädchen krachten mit ihren Hintern auf den Bürgersteig und starrten sich fassungslos an. Sie schaute sich in die Augen und fingen plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel an zu lachen. Kelly reichte dem fremden Mädchen die Hand und zusammen zogen sie sich wieder auf die Beine._

_„Hi ich bin Susan!", stellte sich das schwarz haarige Mädchen, welches in Kellys Alter sein musste, vor._

_„Hi, ich bin Kelly!", grinste sie und sie schüttelten die Hände._

_„Du bist neu hier?", das war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage._

_Kelly nickte lächelnd. Der Umzug erwies sich als doch nicht so übel. Ja, hier würde sie glücklich werden und eine neue Freundin hatte sie auch schon gefunden._

_„Wunderbar!", freute sich Susan und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände. Kelly lachte über den Enthusiasmus ihrer neuen Freundin.  
>Und ab den Zeitpunkt an waren sie unzertrennlich.<em>

_**~Flashback Ende~**_

Kelly stand nun am Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die viel bevölkerte Straße. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. ‚Wie passend!', dachte sie traurig. Petrus weinte mit ihr!

Kelly fühlte sich so leer, wie sie sich vorher noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Durch Susans tot war erneut eine Lücke in ihr entstanden. Susan hatte es geschafft die Lücke, die ihr Vater nach seinem tot hinterlassen hatte, zu schließen und nun war diese Lücke wieder da, nur noch viel größer. Jetzt waren zwei geliebte Menschen aus ihrem Leben verschwunden und dieses Wissen schmerzte umso mehr.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss sie aus ihrer Lethargie. Erschrocken drehte sie sich im Kreis und suchte das klingelnde, nervtötende Biest. Sie fand es schließlich auf Susans Bett. Wie war das denn dorthin gekommen?

‚Da habe ich es aber nicht hingelegt!', dachte sie Stirn runzelnd. Genervt hob sie das Handy vom Bett auf, unterdrückte den aufkommenden Schmerz, als sie wieder das Bild von Susan vor sich sah.  
>Sie schaute auf das Display, doch die Nummer, die dort erschien war ihr fremd. Schulter zuckend ging sie ran.<p>

„Hallo?"

„Miss Gibbson? Hier spricht Detective Monroe! Könnten sie bitte zum NCIS kommen? Der dortige Chefermittler möchte mit ihnen sprechen!", kam es von der anderen Leitung.

Kelly nickte betrübt, bis sie merkte, dass der Detective sie ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja natürlich, ich komme!", antwortete sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimme und legte auf.

Sie nahm ihre Jacke auf, welche sie achtlos auf ihr Bett gepfeffert hatte, und verließ ihr Hotelzimmer zum nun mehr zweiten Mal an diesem trüben und schrecklichen Tag, um sich weiteren Schmerz zu stellen. Schwer seufzend lief sie durch die verregneten Straßen von Washington D.C. bis sie schließlich bei NCIS ankam.

Der Wachmann schaute sie durchdringend an, als sie das Gebäude betrat.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen Miss?", fragte dieser dennoch freundlich.

Kelly nickte.

„Ich hoffe. Ich soll hier her kommen, weil ein NCIS Agent mich sprechen möchte!", erklärte sie ihm ihre Sachlage.

Der Wachmann schmunzelte amüsiert. Sie hatten schließlich nicht nur einen NCIS Special Agent in dem Gebäude.

„Miss, hier gibt es mehr als einen Agent. Kennen sie wenigstens den Namen?", fragte er.

Kelly überlegte. Hatte der Detective einen Namen genannt? In ihrem benebelten Gehirn konnte sie keine Antwort finden also schüttelte sie resignierend den Kopf. Der Wachmann lächelte immer noch freundlich. Er hatte den verstörten Blick der jungen Frau gesehen und war sich sicher, dass sie keine Gefahr bedeutete und er wollte ihr helfen.

„Kleinen Moment bitte, das haben wir gleich!", meinte er und wandte sich an seinen Tresen und griff zum Telefon.

„Hier Henry! Hier steht eine junge Dame, die mit einem Agent sprechen möchte, leider hat sie keinen Namen... Hm.. okay… Ja mache ich und Danke!", beendete er das Telefonat und trat wieder auf die junge Frau, mit einem Besucherausweis in der Hand, den er ihr reichte.

„Special Agent Gibbs möchte sie sprechen!", sagte er lächelnd.

Kellys Herz rutschte in die Hose. Hatte sie da grad richtig gehört? Gibbs? Wieder erschien das Bild ihres Dads vor ihren Augen. Sie schluckte trocken. Sie hörte Susan sagen. „ Beruhig dich Kelly, es gibt bestimmt mehr als nur einen Gibbs in Amerika!" Kelly grinste, doch wurde sofort wieder traurig. Sie befestigte den Besucherausweis an ihrer Bluse und ließ sich von Henry dem Wachmann zum Fahrstuhl führen.

„Dritter Stock!", sagte er. „Schönen Tag noch, Miss!", verabschiedete er sich lächelnd, bevor er auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich und sie stand Mutterseelen allein im Fahrstuhl. Langsam kam sie dem dritten Stock immer näher. Hätte sie gewusst, dass der nächste Schock auf sie wartete, hätte sie kehrt um gemacht, doch nun nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Endlich erreichte sie den dritten Stock. Mit einem ‚Pling' ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Kelly trat nervös in das Großraumbüro des NCIS. Sie schaute sich kurz um und erblickte schließlich Detective Monroe. Mit schweren Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu. Zwei weitere Männer und eine junge Frau standen bei ihm.

„Detective?", machte sie sich, mit leiser, zerbrechlicher Stimme bemerkbar.

Aller Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich nun auf sie gerichtet. Und da erkannte sie auch Tony. Wahnsinn das ist er also, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Er lächelte zurück und trat auf sie zu. Er strich mit seinen Händen zärtlich ihre Arme entlang und schaute ihr mitfühlend in die Augen. Sie lehnte sich in diese Berührung, die ihr wieder halt gab.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er behutsam.

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Ja wie fühlte sie sich überhaupt. Kalt und leer. So fühlte sie sich. Tony schien sie verstanden zu haben und zog sie sanft in eine Umarmung. Wärme floss durch ihren durchnässten Körper. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit ließ sie auf schluchzen und erneut flossen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen strich er ihr liebevoll über den Rücken.

Tony bemerkte ihr zittern und drückte sie nur noch fester an sich ran, er hoffte ihr somit halt vermitteln zu können, den sie momentan dringend benötigte. Er seufzte leise. Kelly tat ihm unglaublich Leid. Er konnte nicht im Geringsten erahnen, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Am Abend zuvor, hatte sie den Tot ihres geliebten Vaters erwähnt und nun auch noch ihre beste Freundin. Das musste das schlimmste sein, was einem passieren konnte. Am liebsten hätte er all ihren Schmerz genommen, und auf sich geladen, doch er war nicht Gott. Selbst Gott könnte ihr den Schmerz nicht nehmen.

Behutsam und sanft drückte er sie etwas von sich. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und schaute gen Fußboden. Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er sachte ihr Kinn an. Liebevoll schaute er in die trüben und so unendlich traurigen Augen.

„Hey Kleines, alles wird wieder gut!", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Wir werden diesen Bastard kriegen, das verspreche ich dir!", versprach er ihr und schaute sie fest entschlossen an.

Sie blickte ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen und erkannte darin eine feste Entschlossenheit und sie wusste, dass er sein Versprechen auch halten würde. Er würde den Bastard der Susan das angetan hatte kriegen und ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen. Zaghaft lächelte sie und nickte. Er lächelte zufrieden, dass sie ihm glaubte, zurück. Um weiterhin den Halt und die Wärme von Tony zu spüren, ergriff sie seine Hand. Er lächelte und drückte sanft zu. Kelly war froh darüber, dass er nicht seine Hand weggezogen hatte.

Ein Außenstehender hätte vermutlich bei dem Anblick geglaubt, die beiden wären ein verliebtes Pärchen. Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und augenblicklich färbten sich ihre Wangen rosa. Sie wollte schon seine Hand wieder loslassen, da lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Etwas schüchtern – sie erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr, denn normalerweise war sie selbst Männern gegenüber nicht so schüchtern – lächelte sie zurück.

Detective Monroe lief nervös vor den Schreibtischen auf und ab. Wo blieb dieser Gibbs denn nun schon wieder? Kurz nach seinem Telefonat mit Kelly, war Gibbs verschwunden, und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er schaute sich die anderen Agents aus Gibbs Team an.

„Wo bleibt er denn?", murmelte er zu sich selbst, doch so laut, dass die anderen sehr gut hören konnten.

„Kaffee holen!", antwortete McGee ihm und grinste.

Monroe rollte mit den Augen. Obwohl er eigentlich auch grad sehr gut einen starken Kaffee gebrauchen könnte.

Das ‚Pling' des Fahrstuhl kündigte ihnen die Ankunft einer weiteren Person an. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, trat Gibbs aus dem Fahrstuhl – mit einem Styroporbecher Kaffee in der Hand – und ging eiligen Schrittes auf sein Team und dem Detective zu. Ohne auf die junge Frau zu achten, die sich mittlerweile an Tony gelehnt hatte – der fürsorglich seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

„Miss Gibbson schon da?", knurrte er.

‚Diese Stimme!', schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie erbleichte augenblicklich. ‚Nein.. Das kann nicht sein! Das darf NICHT sein!' Sie drückte sich immer enger an Tony und kniff gewaltsam die Augen zusammen, dass ihre Augenlider schmerzten, doch das war unwichtig im Moment.

„Klar Boss!", ertönte die sanfte Stimme von Tony.

Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern ging durch ihren Körper. ‚Ganz ruhig! Dreh jetzt bloß nicht durch!', versuchte sie sich selber Mut zu zusprechen.

„Und wo ist Miss Gibbson?", fragte Gibbs genervt.  
>Kelly traute sich nicht zu rühren. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum gefangen. Albtraum? Nein, ein Traum in dem ihr Vater lebte, war kein Albtraum. Aber wieso fühlte sich alles so echt an, wenn sie träumte?<p>

Tony stupste sie sachte an. Fragend schaute sie auf. Sein Gesicht war etwas verschwommen, durch das gewaltvolle zusammen kneifen ihrer Augen. Sie rieb sich ihre Augen und löste somit etwas die Spannung, doch nicht ganz. Er lächelte und sie versank in seinen Augen.

„DiNozzo!", rief Gibbs verärgert.

Kelly zuckte zusammen. Da war sie wieder die Stimme ihres Vaters. Aber was machte er hier, er war nur ein Gebilde ihrer Fantasie, oder etwa nicht? Sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen. Vor fünfzehn Jahren, ja da hatte sie noch gehofft, dass ihr Dad quicklebendig wieder vor ihr stehen würde, doch schon sehr bald hatte sie es aufgegeben, es war einfach zu schmerzhaft, wenn sich herausstellte, das ihre Hoffnungen nur Schall und Rauch waren, und nun sollte es wieder so sein? Nein, diesen zusätzlichen Schmerz wollte sie sich nicht antun.

Besorgt schaute Tony zu Kelly hinab, die mit qualvollem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm stand und verzweifelt die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Kelly, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt.

Kelly nickte nur und ließ aber die Augen geschlossen.

Langsam war Gibbs mit der Geduld am Ende, von der er ja bekanntlich nie viel hatte. Mit großen Schritten trat er auf DiNozzo und dem jungen Mädchen zu. Abrupt blieb er vor den beiden stehen. Plötzlich erschien das Gesicht eines achtjährigen Mädchens vor seinem inneren Auge. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an sie, seine geliebte Tochter, denken? Diese junge Frau brachte alte Erinnerungen in ihm hervor, die er in die hinterste Kammer seines Herzens verbannt hatte. Er würgte den Kloß, der sich augenblicklich gebildet hatte, herunter. Er wollte nicht daran denken, nicht hier und auch nicht jetzt. Er hatte schließlich einen Fall zu lösen und dies war oberste Priorität. Doch er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie Kelly wohl sehr ähnlich war und auch in ihrem Alter. Er schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Eben voll der Profi. Doch allzu lange sollte dies nicht anhalten.

„Miss Gibbson!", ertönte erneut die Stimme ihres Vaters. Warum tat er das, warum quälte er sie so? Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf. Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Augen. Sie schaute direkt in das Gesicht ihres Vaters, zwar um fünfzehn Jahre gealtert, aber es war sein Gesicht. War das ein schlechter Schmerz? Verzweifelt löste sie sich von Tony und schritt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen rückwärts.

Erschrocken über ihr plötzliches Verhalten und fragend schaute Tony sie an. Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Sie verhielt sich grad so, als stünde der Leibhaftige vor ihr.

Mürrisch hob Gibbs seine Augenbrauen und kräuselte die Stirn. Was sollte das Verhalten der jungen Frau?

Jedes Augenmerk war nun auf Kelly gerichtet. Sie versuchte immer weiter zu fliehen, doch dummerweise stand direkt hinter ihr ein Schreibtisch, der ihr den Weg versperrte. Immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den grauhaarigen Mann, der so aussah wie ihr Vater.

„Leroy Jethro Gibbs?", flüsterte sie zaghaft und fassungslos.

Tony schaute verwirrt zwischen Gibbs und Kelly hin und her. Was war hier los?

Gibbs schnaubte.

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein?", sagte sie etwas fester und schaute Hilfe suchend zu Tony.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging er zu ihr rüber und hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Kelly, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er einfühlsam. Er bemerkt das sie unter einem Schock stehen musste und er wandte sich an McGee.

„McGee, hol bitte Ducky, Kelly steht unter Schock!", bat Tony seinen Teamkollegen.

Verdattert, ob der bitte, nickte dieser nur und verschwand um Ducky zu holen.

„Das kann nicht sein!", wiederholte sie immer wieder. Erneut flossen Tränen über ihr immerhin schon verweintes Gesicht. Wieso tat er ihr das an?

Ohne wirklich zu wissen wieso, kam Gibbs ihr immer näher. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr bis tief in ihre Seele blicken.

„Geh weg! Du bist nicht real!", sagte sie verstört und hob abwehrend die Hände. Fragend schaute Gibbs sie an, blieb aber stehen. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen, was hier gerade los war.

„Geh weg!", sagte sie wieder, diesmal etwas lauter, so dass die anderen Agents aus dem Großraumbüro sich dem Szenario umdrehten und neugierig beobachteten, was da vor sich ging.  
>Doch Gibbs ging nicht weg, er blieb stehen und dachte gar nicht daran sich wegzubewegen. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was zum Geier hier gespielt wurde.<p>

_**Unten in der Pathologie bei Ducky**_

Abby, die sich gerade Gewebeproben von Ducky abgeholt hatte, stieß frontal mit McGee zusammen.

„Autsch!", stöhnte sie und rieb sich ihren Ellenbogen, mit dem sie beim Aufprall gegen den Türrahmen.

„Oh Entschuldige Abby!", entschuldigte er sich hastig, schob sie sanft beiseite und setzte seinen Weg zu Ducky fort.

„Ducky?", fragte er den Pathologen.

Ducky schaute auf, der gerade über Papieren auf seinem Tisch gebeugt war.

„Ja mein Junge?", fragte er.

„Ähm.. Tony bat mich dich zu holen. Wir haben Miss Gibbson oben und es scheint als stünde sie unter Schock!", erklärte McGee und schaute in ein fassungsloses Gesicht.

Hatte Ducky da grad richtig gehört? Anthony hatte McGee gebeten? Das schien ernst zu sein. Und so nickte Ducky, nahm seine Arzttasche vom Fußboden auf und ging mit McGee und Abby, die neugierig stehen geblieben war und gelauscht hatte, nach oben ins Großraumbüro.

Kelly schaute immer noch verstört auf Gibbs und rührte sich nicht. Gibbs wollte wieder auf sie zu gehen, doch Kelly zuckte zusammen und schluchzte laut auf.

„Hört auf!", schrie sie und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Warum mussten sie sie so quälen?

„Womit sollen wir aufhören, Kel?", fragte Tony besorgt.

„Das kann nicht sein! Du bist tot!", schluchzte sie auf und weinte bitterlich.

Erschrocken schaute Tony sie an, reagierte sofort und zog sie an sich ran.  
>Beruhigend streichelte er ihr durchs Haar.<p>

„Wer ist tot?", fragte Gibbs nun völlig verwirrt.

„Mein Dad!", schluchzte sie erneut.

Langsam dämmerte es Tony. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen. Konnte es sein, dass die junge Frau Gibbs Tochter war? Ihrer Reaktion zufolge, konnte es hinkommen. Tony schaute ernst zu seinem Boss.

„Boss? Hattest du eine Tochter!", fragte er und fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Er fand es richtiger direkt zu sein, als um den heißen Brei zu reden, schließlich war diese hier einfach zu ernst.

Gibbs Gesichtsausruck verhärtete sich.

„Was soll das DiNozzo?", knurrte er.

Kelly schaute auf. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie zu Tony auf. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ihr Dad wirklich noch lebte? Tony schaute sie liebevoll an und nickte aufmunternd.  
>Ja sie würde es wagen sich der Hoffnung zu stellen, der Gefahr hin, dass diese Hoffnung wieder zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Sie straffte sich und drehte sich mutig um. Mit ihrem Ärmel wischte sie sich die Tränen aus Gesicht und Augen um besser sehen zu können. Mit Vorsichtigen und langsamen Schritten ging sie auf den Chefermittler zu, der sie verärgert aber auch verwirrt anschaute.<p>

„Bist du's wirklich?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Nun war es an ihm einen Schritt zurück zu weichen. Wütend auf sich selbst, das er Schwäche zeigte und auf diese unverschämte junge Frau die sich erdreistete so was zu sagen. Nein, sie war nicht seine Tochter! Zumindest redete er sich dies immer wieder ein, doch sein Herz kannte bereits die Wahrheit. Dies war seine tot geglaubte Tochter Kelly.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Kelly schaute ihm tief in die Augen und versuchte so ihre Verunsicherung zu überspielen. Ihre Handinnenflächen waren nass geschwitzt und ihr Körper zitterte leicht. Ihre Körpersprache sagte jedem im Umkreis von ein paar Metern, dass sie hoch angespannt war. Die Luft zwischen den beiden knisterte vor Anspannung und Nervosität, aber auch Hoffnung und Freude waren zu spüren, jedenfalls bei Kelly.

Gibbs sah so aus, als würde ihm das alles nichts angehen, doch wer ihn etwas besser kannte, sah die Wahrheit aus seinen Augen sprechen. Er war genauso aufgeregt, angespannt und nervös, doch er überspielte seine Gefühle sehr gut. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und sein Blick starr auf die junge Frau fixiert, die immer näher kam – gefährlich nahe.

„Was spielen Sie für ein Spiel, Miss?", flüsterte Gibbs aufgebracht. Seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Kelly schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Ich spiele keine Spiele!", erklärte sie ebenso leise und führte ihren Weg weiter fort.

Gibbs schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte ihr nicht glauben.

„Meine Tochter ist tot!", flüsterte er und sein Blick verschleierte sich.

Kelly senkte kurz bestürzt den Blick. Sie war sich nun mehr immer sicherer, dass dies ihr geliebter Vater war, sie musste ihn nur noch davon überzeugen, dass sie die war, die sie vorgab zu sein. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie es anstellen sollte ihn zu überzeugen. Da fiel ihr plötzlich wieder eine Erinnerung ein, wo sie wusste, dass nur ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und sie davon wussten. Der Gedanke an die Erinnerung brachte sie fast zum lachen, was sie nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Sie wollte es einfach nicht riskieren, wo sie nun schon so weit war, dass er sich jetzt vor ihr verschloss. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, solche Gelegenheit würde sich ihr wohl nicht mehr bieten.

Schließlich blieb sie dicht vor ihm stehen und sah ihm direkt in die harten Augen. Sie schluckte trocken. Jetzt oder nie.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als wir den Ausflug zum Strand machten? Wir haben mein Pferd Domino getauft, weil der Wallach dir die Dominosteine, aus deiner Tasche geklaut hatte und sie genüsslich verzehrt hatte. Du warst den ganzen Tag mürrisch gegenüber dem Pferd.", flüsterte sie, aufmerksam beobachtete sie seine Reaktion.

Vor Schreck riss er seine Augen auf. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie seine Kelly war? Es gab nur drei Personen die davon wussten. Niemand hätte es wissen können. Die Realisierung traf ihn hart, wie eine Faust ins Gesicht. Wie in Trance hob er seine Arme. Kelly lächelte zaghaft und kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Gibbs zog die junge Frau in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr durchs Haar.

„Bist du's wirklich, Kel?", flüsterte er immer wieder ungläubig, mit zittriger Stimme. Kelly nickte und drückte ihren Kopf dichter an seine Brust.

Tony beobachtete Kelly und Gibbs ganz genau und das erste Mal, seit er seinen Boss kannte, sah er Tränen in den Augen des sonst so mürrischen, koffeinsüchtigen Chefermittlers. Das Bild bewegte ihn und trieb selbst ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch er unterdrückte sie erfolgreich und schluckte denn Kloß herunter. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über seine Gesichtszüge. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und genoss das Bild was sich ihm dort vorne bot.

Ziva stand mit offenem Mund daneben und konnte nicht glauben was sie da sah. Ziva hatte zwar gewusst, dass er früher Tochter und Ehefrau gehabt hatte, bevor er die anderen drei Ehefrauen geehelicht hatte, doch hatte sie weder geglaubt noch daran gedacht, dass seine Tochter vielleicht noch leben könnte.

Kelly schluchzte an der Brust ihres Vaters. Übermächtige Freude trieb ihr die Tränen ins Gesicht. All die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Ängste und der tiefe Schmerz lösten sich in diesem Moment von ihr, heilten ihre tiefen Wunden der Vergangenheit. Sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, Freude wäre ein zu schwaches Wort um dieses mächtige Gefühl zu beschreiben. Zum ersten Mal, seit Jahren, war sie frei von all dem Kummer und Schmerz. Ihre Knie knickten unter der schweren Last ein. Ihr Vater hielt sie weiterhin fest und hielt sie somit aufrecht.

In Gibbs herrschte ein Tumult der Gefühle. Noch konnte er nicht verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Nicht begreifen, dass seine Tochter noch am Leben war. Er hielt seine Tochter und lächelte glücklich, dass erste Mal nach 15 Jahren voller Schmerz und Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie. Er war endlich heimgekehrt.  
>Sanft streichelte er Kelly übers Haar, die schluchzend an seiner Brust lehnte.<p>

Er hörte hinter sich das bekannte ‚Pling' des Fahrstuhls. Dann wäre sein Team nun komplett und es störte ihn auch nicht – jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht – dass sein Team etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erfuhr.

Ducky, McGee und Abby traten aus dem Fahrstuhl ins Großraumbüro und erstarrten erstaunt zu Salzsäulen, als sie ihren Kollegen und Freund in einer innigen Umarmung mit einer jungen Frau sahen.  
>Ducky schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ging einfach weiter, als wäre das das normalste der Welt. Normalerweise wäre es das ja auch, aber bei Gibbs? Genau eher unwahrscheinlich, je solch eine Gefühlsregung zu sehen!<br>Das war es auch, was McGee so erstarren ließ und die Kontrolle über seine Kiefermuskulatur verlor und nun mit offenen Mund und starrem Blick das stand, wie hin bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was er da sah und verstehen schon mal gar nicht.  
>Abby, die neben ihm stand und ihn musterte, kicherte sich eins ins Fäustchen.<p>

„McGeek, Mund zu, Milch wird sauer!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie zu den anderen ging und sich neben Tony stellte.

Tony, der bemerkt hatte, dass sich jemand genähert hatte, schaute Abby an und lächelte. Abby lächelte zurück und schaute dann zu Gibbs. Sie kräuselte die Stirn. Wer war diese Person, die so eng an ihrem Silber Fuchs lehnte? Ein kleines Stechen der Eifersucht entflammte in ihr. Sie verstand nicht, wie er das erlauben konnte, sonst war es doch ihr vorbehalten gewesen ihn so umarmen zu dürfen?  
>Innerlich verpasste Abby sich selbst eine Ohrfeige. Warum dachte sie nur so? In der Zeit, in der sie schon bei Gibbs im Team arbeitete, war er so was wie eine Vaterfigur für sie geworden.<br>Tony hatte bemerkt, dass Abby sich neben ihn versteifte, so legte er sanft einen Arm um ihre Schulter und als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Keine Sorge Abs! Sie wird ihm gut tun!" Sie schaute auf und blickte ihn ehrliche Augen, die sie anstrahlten. Sie seufzte leise und nickte verstehend.

Langsam lösten sich Gibbs und Kelly aus der innigen und warmen Umarmung. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute sie an. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter, die gleichen Gesichtszüge! Warum war ihm das bloß nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Oder war es ihm aufgefallen und er wollte es nur nicht wahr haben? Er konnte sich in dem Moment keine Antwort darauf geben, er war nur überglücklich. Kelly schloss die Augen und genoss die warme Berührung seiner Hände an ihren Wangen, die heiß glühten vor Freude. Wieder bahnten sich Tränen aus ihren Augen, hinab übers Gesicht. Gibbs lächelte, ein befreites Lächeln und strich ihr mit dem Daumen die einsame Träne weg.

„Wie ist das bloß möglich?", flüsterte er immer noch ungläubig.

Kelly schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!"

Gibbs schluckte trocken. Wenn seine Tochter noch lebte, hieß das, dass seine geliebte Frau auch noch leben könnte. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass es so war. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass seine Frau auch noch leben könnte, jagte ihm Schmetterlinge in den Bauch und seine Knie wurden weich wie Wackelpudding. Konnte es sein?

„Shannon?", fragte er leise und wollte gar nicht erst die Hoffnung aufkeimen lassen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht verkneifen, diese Frage zu stellen, sie brannte ihm auf der Seele und wollte beantwortet werden, damit der Schmerz gänzlich verschwand.

Kelly lächelte und nickte.

„Sie lebt in Philli!", erklärte sie ihm ebenso leise.

Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, was er gerade genau fühlte, als er Kellys Bestätigung erhielt. Seine Frau lebte auch! Freude, Erleichterung, Angst gar Wut, übertroffen noch von der unglaublich starken Liebe, stiegen gleichzeitig in ihm auf und verursachten ein regelrechtes Chaos, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

„DAD!", fuhr Kelly entsetzt auf, als er anfing bedrohlich zu wanken.

Ducky war bereits an seiner Seite und stützte ihn, während er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Wo war der nur hergekommen?  
>Kelly wich nicht von seiner Seite, während Ducky Puls und Blutdruck überprüfte.<p>

„Dein Blutdruck ist etwas zu hoch, Jethro, doch wenn ich die Umstände bedenke, ist das ganz natürlich!", erklärte Ducky und drückte Gibbs Schulter. Er lächelte wissend. So so, dass war also Gibbs Kelly. Er konnte sich noch gut an das Bild von der achtjährigen Kelly erinnern, doch 15 Jahre später übertraf sie die Schönheit um ein vielfaches. Er schaute zu Tony und sah, zwar nur kurz, aber sie war da, die Liebe. Eine zarte Liebe, die gerade erst angefangen hatte und erst noch wachsen musste. Ducky musste schmunzeln. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Detective Monroe verstand von allen anderen von ihnen am aller wenigsten, was hier vor sich ging und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich unterbreche ja nur zu ungern ihre Wiedersehensfreude, aber wir haben einen Fall aufzuklären, falls ihnen das entgangen sein sollte!", schnaufte Monroe und klopfte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum.  
>‚Taktlos!', war das eine Wort, welches fast jedem in dem Großraumbüro durch den Kopf schoss. Entgeistert starrten alle ihn an. Gibbs eher mürrisch und angesäuert.<p>

„Was?", Monroe hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist doch so!", murrte er klein laut.

Ducky schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf, nahm seine Tasche, klopfte seinem langjährigen Freund noch mal auf die Schulter und verschwand wieder nach unten in sein Gebiet. Abby folgte ihm so leise wie sie gekommen war, im Moment fühlte sie sich etwas fehl am Platze und Gibbs – der sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte - spürte, dass er ihr einiges erklären musste… später.

Langsam erhob sich Gibbs wieder – Kelly eilte sofort zu ihm hin und stütze ihn, er lächelte ihr dankbar zu – und baute sich vor seinem Team auf. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Tony.

„Wir unterhalten uns später noch!", sagte er zu Tony fast drohend, bevor er weiter sprach.

Tony schluckte trocken, als ihm wieder einfiel, wer der Vater von der jungen Frau war, in der er sich verliebt hatte. ‚Oh oh!', dachte er nur und machte sich innerlich schon mal bereit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Kelly lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und Tony nickte. Er entspannte sich wieder und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fall.

„McGee, du und Ziva, ihr findet heraus, wer der echte Joseph Michaels war und wer der falsche!", befahl Gibbs.

McGee und Ziva nickten und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Kelly kräuselte verwirrt die Stirn.

„DiNozzo, Monroe, mitkommen!", befahl er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Verhörräume. Kelly blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt bloß tun? Sie war immer noch völlig aufgelöst und es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich gesammelt hatte. Tony stand nun neben ihr, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte in kreisenden Bewegungen beruhigend darüber.

„Er meinte auch dich!", flüsterte er ihr zu und lächelte.

„Ah, okay!", brachte sie leise hervor. An die neue Situation musste sie sich erst noch gewöhnen.

„Na, komm!", lächelte er ihr zu und nahm ihre Hand wie selbstverständlich. Dankbar lächelte sie zurück und zusammen gingen sie zum Verhörraum, in dem Gibbs schon Ungeduldig stand und auf sie wartete.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Kelly saß Gibbs gegenüber und versuchte sich best möglichst auf ihre Aussage zu konzentrieren, was ihr anfangs doch sehr schwer fiel, denn immerhin, saß ihr Dad ihr gegenüber und brachte sie ganz schön durcheinander. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie es endlich geschafft alles wiederzugeben, was sie wusste. Gibbs nickte, es stimmte mit dem überein, was Tony ihm bereits berichtet hatte. Er holte aus der vor ihm liegenden Akte zwei Fotos und legte sie vor Kelly auf den Tisch. Das erste Foto war von dem falschen Patty Officer, dass zweite vom echten.

„Das ist Joe.", sagte sie, auf den falschen deutend. Beim zweiten stockte sie und kräuselte die Stirn. Tony konnte förmlich die Räder rattern hören.

„Den kenn ich auch!", sagte sie schließlich leise. Gibbs schaute sie an, er war hellhörig geworden.

„Woher?", fragte er, fast schon einfühlsam. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen, schließlich war sie seine Tochter.

Kelly strich sich über die Augen, die gerötet und müde waren. Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Woher kannte sie diesen Mann bloß? Da fiel es ihr sieden heiß ein. Natürlich!

„Aus Philli, er ist der Vater von Susans Ex-Freund Josh! Aber der heißt nicht Michaels, sondern Burks, Martin Burks.", stammelte sie.

Perplex schaute Gibbs sie an. Seit Stunden hatten sie keine Ergebnisse erzielen können und dann kam seine Tochter daher und nannte ihm gleich einen Namen und einen Ort. Ja, das war eindeutig seine Tochter, dachte er und schmunzelte.

„DiNozzo, du fährst nach Philadelphia und suchst diesen Burks auf. Nimm McGee mit!", befahl Gibbs.

„Aber Boss..", versuchte Tony zu protestieren, doch wurde je unterbrochen.

„Kein Aber DiNozzo!", knurrte Gibbs und Tony spurtete von dannen.

„Ich empfehle mich!", meldete sich der Detective schließlich zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit nur schweigend daneben gestanden hatte, bevor er sich von der Wand ab stieß und den Verhörraum verließ.

Zurück blieben Kelly und Gibbs, die nun endlich mal alleine sein konnten. Kelly starrte angespannt auf ihre Hände. Was sollte sie denn jetzt bloß sagen, nach all den Jahren? Sie wusste es einfach nicht!

„Philadelphia, also!", begann er dann das Gespräch und machte somit den ersten Schritt, wofür Kelly ihm dankbar war.

Kelly nickte und grinste.

„Ja, seit acht Jahren, nach dem das FBI uns aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm genommen hatte, obwohl der Mörder nie gefasst worden war!", erklärte Kelly und schaute ihren Dad traurig an. „Warum bist du nie zu uns gekommen, Dad. Ich habe Tage und Nächte lang am Fenster gesessen und gewartet, immer mit der Hoffnung du würdest kommen! Warum kamst du nicht, Dad, warum?", fragte sie und schluchzte laut auf, all die Verzweiflung und Ängste brachen in diesem Moment aus ihr heraus.

Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er seine Tochter so verletzt und traurig sah. Er stand leise auf, ging um den Tisch herum und hockte sich neben seine Tochter.

„Ich konnte doch nicht kommen, Kel. Ich dachte doch auch, dass IHR tot wäret!", erklärte er und kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen.

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Dad!", schniefte sie und lächelte verhalten. „Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen!", schluchzte sie und schaute beschämt weg.

Gibbs erhob sich und schloss sie erneut in seine Arme.

„Nein, Kel, das hast du nicht!", flüsterte er ihr zu und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Das hast du nicht!"

In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür, diese wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und zum Vorschein kam der braune Schopf eines gewissen Halbitalieners.

„Entschuldige wenn ich Störe, Boss, aber wir sind startklar.", erklärte er seine Störung.

Gibbs nickte bloß und löste sich von seiner wieder gefundenen Tochter. Bevor Gibbs den Raum verließ, entgingen ihm jedoch nicht die Blicke die seine Tochter seinem ranghöchsten Agent zu warf. Er grinste und marschierte ins Großraumbüro, jedoch nicht ohne noch ein lautes, mürrisches „DiNozzo!" zu rufen.  
>Tony schmunzelte und nickte mit dem Kopf in Gibbs Richtung.<p>

„Tja, so ist er, unser Boss!", lächelte er, bevor er Gibbs ins Großraumbüro folgte.

Tony und McGee nahmen ihre Sachen und verschwanden in Richtung Philadelphia. Ziva schaute ihnen etwas wehmütig hinterher. Nichts würde sie jetzt lieber tun, als jemanden richtig in die Mangel zu nehmen. Sie seufzte. Sie hatte schon lange kein richtiges Verhör mehr führen können.

„Ziva!", riss Gibbs sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum und sie hatte wieder ihre undurchdringliche Maske aufgesetzt, damit bloß nichts ihrer Gefühle ans Tageslicht kommen könnte.

„Ja, Gibbs?", antwortete sie ihm und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Besorg mir alles, was du über einen Martin Burks herausfinden kannst!", befahl er und ging an ihr vorbei, zu den Kaffeeautomaten.

„Klar, Gibbs, wird erledigt!", flüsterte sie und setzte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch um dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Gibbs eilte zum Kaffeeautomaten und drückte ungeduldig auf die Knöpfe. Es ging ihm einfach nicht schnell genug. Er brauchte ganz dringend einen Kaffee. Den hatte er sich auch reichlich verdient, nach dem Schrecken. Er seufzte, als der Automat den Kaffee in den Styroporbecher füllte. Auch wenn der Automatenkaffee bei weitem nicht so gut war, wie der Kaffee im Cafe Shop um die Ecke, war es ihm in dem Moment egal, auch wenn er es später wahrscheinlich bereuen würde. Jetzt zählte lediglich, dass er Kaffee bekam. Wieder musste er an seine Tochter denken und er lächelte. Gibbs lächelte tatsächlich. Eder Automat spuckte die letzten Tropfen Kaffee aus, zischte noch einmal laut, bevor der Kaffee freigeben wurde. Er nahm den Becher aus der Halterung und ließ einen zweiten füllen. Als dieser dann auch fertig war, nahm er den Becher ebenfalls und ging zurück zu den Verhörräumen, wo er seine Tochter vermutete, doch als er dort ankam, musste er feststellen, dass sie bereits weg war. Plötzlich befielen ihn Zweifel. Hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? War seine Tochter gar nicht hier gewesen und er hatte all dies nur geträumt? Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit und so schlug er den Weg zur Pathologie ein.

_**Wenige Minuten zuvor:**_

„Tja, so ist er, unser Boss!", lächelte er, bevor er Gibbs ins Großraumbüro folgte.

Kelly lachte freudig auf. Ihr Vater hatte sich kein bisschen geändert. Einen Moment blieb sie noch sitzen, bevor sie aufstand und ebenfalls den Verhörraum verließ. Sie blieb unschlüssig auf dem Flur, vor dem Verhörraum stehen. Wo sollte sie denn jetzt hin? Oder noch besser, was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? So beschloss sie zurück ins Hotel zu gehen und zu warten. Doch worauf sollte sie denn warten? Darauf, dass sich ihr Vater bei ihr melden würde oder sie noch eine Aussage machen solle? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie die Stadt erstmal nicht verlassen konnte und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte sie es auch erstmal nicht, denn immerhin war ER hier. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken, ging sie die Flure entlang und landete schließlich vor einem Fahrstuhl. Sie drückte auf dem Knopf, der den Fahrstuhl holen würde und wartete. Mit einem ‚Pling' gingen die Fahrstuhltüren auf. Sie wollte gerade die Kabine des Fahrstuhls betreten, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß, sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand in dem Fahrstuhl war und nun herauskam.

„Langsam, langsam, mein Kind!", ertönte eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme.

Sie schaute auf und blickte direkt in das freundliche Gesicht eines älteren Herrn, der einen weißen Kittel trug.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich Sie gar nicht gesehen habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir!", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm und lächelte scheu.

„Aber nicht doch meine Liebe, ist ja nichts passiert!", erwiderte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ich bin Dr. Donald Mallard, der Chefpathologe dieses Vereins hier. Aber mich ruhig Ducky, das tun sie alle hier!", stellte er sich ihr vor und lächelte.

„Ich bin…", begann sie, wurde von ihm aber unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, du bist die junge Dame, die unseren Chefermittler völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hat!", vervollständigte er ihren angebrochenen Satz, lächelnd.

Sie nickte errötend und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

„Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?", fragte er sie.

„Ich… also ich wollte….", stotterte sie. Warum in Gottes Namen stotterte sie heute bloß so viel.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich hier ein wenig herum führe?", schlug er ihr, immer noch lächelnd, vor.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht!", meinte sie unentschlossen, doch da hatte sie nicht mit Ducky gerechnet, der sie kurzer hand sanft am Arm packte und in den Fahrstuhl zog.

Kelly lächelte. Na wenn er sie so freundlich darum bat, würde sie der Einladung gerne folgen, dachte sie schmunzelnd. So stand sie nun in der Fahrstuhlkabine und fuhr mit Ducky hinab in die Pathologie. Dort zeigte ihr sein Reich und erklärte er ihr so einiges. Ab und an nickte sie, als Zeichen, das sie verstanden hatte. Im Büro saß Palmer. Ducky stellte die beiden miteinander vor.

„Jimmy hat ein Techtelmechtel mit einer Agentin, glaubt aber immer, dass ich davon nichts mitbekomme!", erklärte er ihr schmunzelnd und zog sie weiter.

Kelly nickte und sog regelrecht fasziniert von seiner Art Dinge bildlich darzustellen, alles auf, was ihr der Pathologe alles erzählte und erklärte. Sie fand seine Gegenwart angenehm, er hatte so eine großväterliche Art an sich und hatte sich somit in ihr Herz geschlichen. Sie mochte den alten Pathologen, ohne Frage. Ab und an schweifte Ducky sogar ab in eine seiner Geschichten, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern ließ ihn aussprechen und hörte fasziniert zu.

Sie betraten wieder den Fahrstuhl und fuhren damit ein Stockwerk höher.

„Und jetzt zeige ich dir Abbys Reich! Das Reich der glorreichen Forensik!", erklärte er lachend.

Kelly nickte lächelnd. Noch bevor sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, dröhnte ihnen die lautstarke Musik entgegen. Ducky verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie man sich mit solch einer Musik die Ohren verderben kann?", sagte er, mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

Kelly grinste. „Also ich mag diese Art der Musik!", gab sie ehrlich zu.

Entgeistert starrte Ducky sie an.

„Na dann wird Abby dir gefallen und andersherum!", sagte er, amüsiert mit dem Kopf schüttelnd.

Die gläserne Schiebetür glitt auf und offenbarte ihnen den Durchgang zu Abbys Reich. Abby stand vor einem Mikroskop und schaut dort hinein. Ducky ging zur Stereoanlage, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass eigentlich nur Gibbs es durfte, schaltete er die Musik ab – außergewöhnliche Ereignisse, erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Abby fuhr, mit einem verärgertem Ausdruck, herum und funkelte Ducky wütend an.

„Hey, ich höre das gerade!", knurrte sie den alten, freundlichen Pathologen an, der sie, wie immer, nur freundlich anlächelte. Diesen Mann schien aber auch rein gar nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Hi Abs. Ich führe diese junge Dame hier, gerade etwas herum!", erklärte er und zeigte auf Kelly.

Abby schaute zu ihr rüber, doch als sie erkannte, wer da bei Ducky stand – der wieder neben Kelly zurückgekehrt war - kroch Eifersucht wieder in ihr hoch und sie zeigte ihr daraufhin die kalte Schulter.

„Du hast ihr jetzt mein Labor gezeigt, dann könnt ihr mich ja auch wieder in Ruhe arbeiten lassen!", knurrte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Mikroskop.

Kelly spürte sehr wohl die Spannung, die sich zwischen ihr und Abby versuchte aufzubauen – irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es mit ihrem Dad zusammen zu hängen schien - und so versuchte sie das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Sie schaute sich um und erkannte, dass diese junge Goth genauso verrückt nach Forensik war, wie sie selbst. Sie grinste innerlich, ja so würde sie es machen.

„Hey, ist das hier ein Massenspektrometer!", jauchzte sievor Freude, als sie ihr Lieblingsgerät der Forensik entdeckte.

Abby drehte sich blitzschnell um und erfasste sofort, dass diese junge Frau Ahnung von ihrem Fach hatte. Sie horchte erfreut auf, als Kelly begeistert anfing zu erzählen.

Ducky grinste erfreut, als sich die beiden jungen Frauen in ein erregtes Gespräch über dieses Gerät vertieften. Das Eis war nun endgültig gebrochen. Ducky nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand aus Abbys Reich, zurück in sein eigenes.  
>Als Ducky zurück in die Pathologie kam, traf er auf seinen langjährigen Freund, der zwei Becher dampfenden Kaffees in der Hand hielt und etwas, besser Jemanden zu suchen schien.<p>

„Hallo Jethro, ich nehme an, der Kaffee ist nicht für mich?", fragte Ducky und wandte sich grinsend an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Richtig!", knurrte Gibbs ungeduldig, wie immer.

Ducky grinste und spürte die Nervosität die von ihm ausging. Er wusste ganz genau, wen er suchte und beschloss seinen Freund aus der Misere, in der er sich augenscheinlich befand, zu helfen.

„Sie ist bei Abs!", meinte er schließlich, doch noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war sein Freund weg und die Tür schloss sich just in dem Moment. Kopf schüttelnd beugte er sich wieder über seine Papiere. „Er wird sich wohl nie ändern!"

Schnellen Schrittes trat Gibbs aus dem Fahrstuhl aus und betrat Abbys Reich. Suchend huschten seine Augen durch Abbys Labor, konnte jedoch niemanden ausmachen. Er entdeckte sie erst, als er ein verhaltenes Kichern vernahm und grinste. Leise schritt er vorwärts und entdeckte zwei der wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben in Abbys Nebenraum. Abby und Kelly saßen vor dem dortigen PC, besser gesagt, Abby saß davor, hinter ihr Kelly und schaute ihr über die Schulter, kichernd. Er wunderte sich, über was seine Tochter so kicherte, freute sich jedoch, dass seine Tochter sich anscheinend sehr gut mit Abby verstand.

„Hallo mein silberhaariger Fuchs!", begrüßte Abby ihn, ohne auch nur vom Bildschirm wegzublicken. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit einfach gespürt.

Erschrocken drehte Kelly sich um und schaute zu ihrem Vater. Etwas verlegen blickte sie zu ihm. Langsam trat er auf sie zu und streckte eine Hand mit einem Becher, nur noch leicht dampfenden Kaffees hin, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Kelly lächelte und nahm den Becher dankbar entgegen.

„Kaffee!", seufzte sie und nahm, gleichzeitig mit ihrem Vater, einen tiefen Schluck. Sie seufzte glücklich.

Abby hatte die beiden beobachtet und musste lachen. Gibbs schleuderte ihr einen giftig, feurigen Blick zu, während Kelly sie verständnislos musterte.

„Hey, nun schaut nicht so! Es ist einfach ziemlich lustig euch beide zu beobachten!" sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Jupp, deine Tochter!", führte sie grinsend fort, sich wieder dem PC zuwendend.


End file.
